Just Love Me
by XxxEclipseNightxxX
Summary: What happens when you share all you secrets, your problems, and even feelings to one person. You feel strongly upon and admire? Only to have that person suddenly sleep with you then want nothing to change afterwards? Your left with lust and pain.
1. Chapter 1 CoNfUsiOn

**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me neither do the characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Chapter 1. CoNfUsIoN

_Have you ever felt so unloved that you craved for someone not anyone but for a person you could most likely trust for instance a friend... yea someone who you share all your secrets, problems, thoughts, and feelings. Except even though you tell this person all your personal feelings you start to crave something else something much more than a friend would ever do with another friend a type of lust towards them. I know this isn't normal but I can't help it. _

_Except I didn't feel that way until he made an action towards me. Until he surprised me out of the blue and just kissed me...I didn't know how to respond. I almost kissed back but instead...I just stared back into his emerald green eyes that strikingly were staring at me his eyes filled with want. I did not understand he was always so strict me. I never would have guessed that, I would feel any sort of comfort or kindness coming from him my mind went blank and before, I knew it we had done everything just like that...._

_I was dumbstruck with every breaking moment. Who would have thought his pale skin would feel so hot against mine..._

Luppi breathed tiredly under the sheets of his bed laying on his stomach his body was completely naked his face painted with pink. He shyly averted his eyes away from Ulquiorra who rested right next him. His eyes resting quietly as he slept breathing softly he look worn out and was completely relaxed sleeping on, Luppi's bed as if nothing mattered._What...just happened? He's next to me naked...One of the Espada is sleeping naked next to me... A higher ranker than I....Is sleeping next to me..._

Luppi turned his head slightly stealing a glimpse of Ulquiorra's beauty that surrounded him he was radiant and so very beautiful...but they had...Luppi shut his eyes blushing hard at the thought that began to overwhelm his mind it was too much he could not believe this. What just happened? Stupid question his answer to that: was right next to him regardless of what he did or did not think.

Luppi forced his eyes to close trying to get to sleep but the shock was too much slowly minutes began to pass.._I just did it with a guy...AH NO! Why?! me..._

Ulquiorra moved closer to the other male wrapping his hands around Luppi's waist as he pulled him tightly into a hug slightly rubbing against him he nuzzled Luppi's neck as he mumbled something in his sleep breathing his hot breath against him.

Luppi twitched: he jumped at the feeling of Ulquiorra's semi erection that poked at his butt which made him so badly to want to run away. He loved what just happened, the feeling, the ecstasy, he had felt. But for it to happen again it would be too weird now, that he was able to think clearly. He tried pulling away but Ulquiorra only held on tighter grumbling angrily at the way Luppi tried to escape from his grasp._Nooooooooooooooooo let go Ulquiorra this is to much! I don't want this....please why wont my words come out why! Agh! I always lose my voice when I'm embarrassed why me!_Luppi felt tears begin to form around his eyes.

_HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

~The Next morning~

Luppi could not sleep, he stared tiredly at the wall gulping. Completely lost in his own thoughts his light purple eyes shimmering in light tears he rubbed his face on the pillow sadly. _What if what if I just ruined our friendship....Does Ulquiorra feel anything else towards me?...What if he doesn't even like me? What if I was just used for his own pleasure...Can two guys real fall in love with one another...What if he doesn't feel that way at all then ?_

"If you don't get any rest how are you expected to focus clearly on today's assignment...Luppi?" Ulquiorra says as he has his back turned to Luppi. He began dressing himself quickly.

Luppi shivers and peeks over his shoulder to Ulquiorra shyly blushing at the pale silky skin that seemed to glow. Luppi mouth slightly opens craving the other male again feeling the need to be touched again by him. Luppi stretches out his hand toward Ulquiorra's sleeve clenching at him his purple eyes showing a hint of lust and want in his eyes.

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow and pulled away from him "What do you want?" he asks with no emotion his eyes looking at Luppi oddly.

Luppi realised what he had just done and retreats his hand back to it's place "Oh I'm sorry I...um.." he tried searching for the right thing to say.

"You are to tell no one about what we did? Do you understand?" he looks at Luppi coldy. His emerald eyes burning into Luppi's purples ones .

Luppi's heart felt stabbed and jabbed his hands suddenly felt cold the tears began to form around the rigid of his eyes. He held them back with all his strenght trying not to cry in front of Ulquiorra if he did, he would feel like he had betrayed his dear friend...It hurt him so much. He forced the words out practically choking while saying so "Why would I tell anyone?!" he gasped feeling a tight knot around his throat.

Ulquiorra began making his way to the door "What happen was a mistake. I do apologize for my rude behavior it won''t happen again." he says before stepping out of the door.

At that moment Luppi never had felt so alone in his life ever this guy had given him the most loving absolute blissful feeling he had ever felt in his life even if he was a guy he had never felt so happy so needed. When he was held like that it was absolute Heaven, But also this guy had also made him feel completely useless and worthless like nothing. He had literally made him feel so empty and sad. Why did it have to be this way? Maybe because he was a guy.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Short and Dark? What do you think? Don't you agree Luppi and Ulquiorra are a cute match? I was tired of not seeing this two pair so, I created it hehe please review so that I may continue happily. Also I may take awhile in writing the chapters so please be patient. :s


	2. Chapter 2 CaReLeSs

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me neither do the may include some spoilers just letting you know may not be any big ones though.

* * *

Chapter 2 CaReLeSs

_A couple of days have passed. I don't why but I keep thinking of him. Ulquiorra wanting to be kissed by him. Wanting to be embraced by him, to be touched by him. It's driving me insane. I just want him.. I can't act like nothing ever happen, this is unreal. I have to find a way to talk to him about this I can't help how I feel toward him. I just agh how did I end up like this? Feeling this way toward him...Well I can't do anything now after all were two guys of the same gender their not allowed to love or be together it's just not right...._

Luppi stared with a frown at the sky as he sat outside watching the sun beginning to set, his purple eyes sparkeling a bit._ If lord Aizen were to find out about me and Ulquiorra...He won't be pleased, maybe that's why Ulquiorra doesn't want to be with me right?_

A light blue haired male approached Luppi with a glare his sky blue eyes burning into Luppi's back. "Shouldn't you be helping the other low class arrancars? Instead of spending your lazy ass here staring at the sun?" He said in a hiss, he tried to hold back his anger wanting so badly to beat Luppi. Seeing Luppi and him be compared in power angered him to a high extend if it wasn't for the that damn Ulquiorra he would have erased him to his death.

Luppi looks at Grimmjow horrified, he gulped looking around it was just him and Grimmjow this was bad whenever they were alone. Grimmjow was always up to no good he feared that man to a high extend. "A-ah.. I-I was just on my br-break." he stammered feeling the cold sweat. He gulped. _I want to go. I want to dissapear away from him, his spirit pressure is making it hard for me to breath._

"Your afraid of me aren't you?" Grimmjow looked at Luppi his expression hardening. He moves his hands grabbing Luppi's wrist pulling it forward making Luppi collide with Jeagerjaques chest staring intensely at Luppi's amethyst eyes his stare growing cold Luppi lets out a sharp cry of pain as his grip tighten around Luppi's wrist._ No ones around maybe I can provoke the little shit into a fight._

Luppi trembled staring pleasingly at Grimjow his chest was so broad and big he snapped out of it and struggled to find his words. "Ah..u-uh.." His arm felt as if it was breaking.

"I can't hear you! Speak up!" He growls as he dislocates Luppi wrist making him yell in pain he grows annoyed at the results.

"Ahh...nnngh!" he breathes heavily gasping in pain his wrist was in so much pain he whimpers feeling so helpless. _What do I do? I can't break free I feel so weak._

"Grimmjow!"

Grimjow cocks his head turning toward the familar voice that spoke out to him, he glares at who was standing behind him a smirked spread across his face. He wasn't surprised but lately Ulquiorra had been apearing for Luppi's rescue more often than usual it was beginning to irrate him .What was Luppi to Ulquiorra was he some bodyguard it just made him want to provoke Ulquiorra more and pick on Luppi.

Luppi whimpered gasping as he looked at Ulquiorra relieved his eyes grew warm a small blush crossed his cheeks admiring Ulquiorra's look it made him desire to be touched by him once again. _Ulquiorra..._

"Let Luppi go." he says approaching Grimmjow with an emotionless look on his his sword if he would have to take action against Grimmjow in anyway he would be ready.

Grimmjow pulled Luppi behind him "Again? What makes you think that I will listen to you again and again you may have a higher rank than me but that don't mean shit! Why don't you make me huh?!" he says tauntingly.

Ulquiorra's eyes grow dark "I do not desire to fight at the very moment. We have no time to waste we are to get to our duties done. Lord Aizen will not be pleased if we spend our time fighting." he states promptly.

"To hell with Lord Aizen fight me! Or are you too scared to face me! Just adm- huh?" His eyes widen.

Ulquiorra carries Luppi halfway to the exit before setting him down. His stares at Luppi looking at Luppi's wounded wrist staring at it carefully as he lifts it closely to his eyes studying the wound._ This is different from Jeagerjaques usual bullying._He turns to the yelling Grimmjow.

"What the FUCK! Schiffer! Thats low fight me!" he growls annoyed at how Ulquiorra snatched Luppi from his hands._ I want to kill him so bad._

Ulquiorra stares at Grimmjow "Get on task Grimmjow." he say disappearing off with Luppi.

Luppi was now in Ulquiorra's room, he couldn't help but smile and look around in Ulquiorra's room despise how empty it was. Just knowing that Ulquiorra saved him and brought him to his room made him smile uncontrollably._ Ok maybe I have a chance in a way with him. Who usually saves someone and take them to their room?_

Ulquiorra was on one knee looking at the wrist as he began bandaging up the wound making sure to apply a special cream on it. So that it may heal overtime, he suddenly raised his eyes studying Luppi carefully he stared at him curiously. _He's pleased?_"Luppi." he says trying to get his attention his voice grew stern and strict as he began to speak.

Luppi smiled and looked down at the pale beauty his purple lighting up happily. "Hmm? Yes?" His heart began to beat a little faster as he admired what was in front of him he looked down at Ulquiorra. _He said my name and he's on his knees._

Ulquiorra traced his hand over the exposed waist were the six tattoo remained looking at the smooth soft creamy skin. His cold fingers making Luppi flinch in surprised he looked up at Luppi's reaction. Curiously he got up pushing Luppi back getting on Luppi as he stared down at him with interest his eyes mysterously staring at Luppi blinking a little Ulquiorra slightly opened his mouth studying Luppi carefully.

Luppi gasped staring at Ulquiorra helplessly he closed his eyes feeling extremely nervous his heart pounded loudly against his chest while his cheeks flushed in pink. He gulped a little. _This is what happened last time except it started with a kiss..._"Ulquiorra..?" he says his voice sounding more like a beg than a question.

Ulquiorra moved away from Luppi. Quickly sitting beside him and lifted Luppi's hand as he pushed the long sleeves back revealing the bandaged up wrist he glanced at Luppi's eyes quickly.

Luppi raised his body up feeling a little dizzy. "Why'd you stop?" he asked disappointed, he clamped his mouth realizing what he just said. He noticed Ulquiorra staring at his wounded wrist._ What is he doing?_

"What do you mean? Why did I stop?" he asked looking over at Luppi not understanding.

Luppi looked away bashfully, his throat tighten. He fumbled trying to search his vocabulary. "Um. I never-mind." he choked out. _Ok so he wasn't thinking what I was thinking._

Ulquiorra moved his cold pale hand over to Luppi's cheek staring at him. "Tell me." he said leaning closer to Luppi studying the expression that Luppi had given out for Ulquiorra to see.

"I-I." Luppi looks over at Ulquiorra and looks away quickly remembering when Ulquiorra touched him so passionately and the way he clung to him. It was violently then pleasurable at the same time. "I uh you can..if you want...to...um do what you did a couple of ni-nights ago.." he gasped in a whisper as his face burned he felt like running his hands began to get get cold as he stared at the sheets of Ulquiorra's bed. _There I said it!_

Ulquiorra blinked his expression not changing. "Oh not now. I have errands I must attend to for Lord Aizen." He shuffles through his pocket and placed a silver sterling bracelet on Luppi's wounded wrist. "If your in trouble again just squeeze this and I'll come to your aid. Try avoiding isolated places, I told you before it's not good to be alone. Grimmjow is always looking for a chance to get you and push you around." he says strictly looking up at Luppi with worry and concern in his eyes.

Luppi eyes widen but he smiled happily. _He said not now! Yay he wants me that means he's not going to stop whatsoever, he's even giving me a bracelet a very cool expensive looking bracelet hehe. _Luppi nods happily and leans forward to kiss Ulquiorra on the lips as he closed them dreamingly his head beginning to feel light headed.

Ulquiorra dodges away confused. "What are you doing?" he asks as he stops Luppi's kiss with his hands staring at him oddly.

Luppi tilted his head and looked away embarrassed. _Am I wrong to have done that? _"I..was um thanking you for the gift." he said bitting his lip shyly.

Ulquiorra got up and moved away. "Your welcome. But It's not a gift. I just don't want Grimmjow starting senseless fights with you or anyone it's stupid and pointless. I rather have him start problems with me and not you or others. He's only distracting others from their work." he says.

Luppi numbly stared at Ulquiorra realizing what had just happened he clenched his fists and angrily ran outside. "Oh ok." he says as he began running away from Ulquiorra and to another isolated place. He didn't care if Grimmjow were to find him again this was stupid. I was stupid for ever thinking that Ulquiorra would ever feel anything but friendship towards him after all all Ulquiorra cared for was just helping Lord Aizen and his ambitions...

Ulquiorra stared at his door blankly.

* * *

Hmm this is harder than I thought but worry not my job is to make it more intense than anything hehe. So please review if you may I can upload more faster the more it gets reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3 PrOvOkE

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Bleach or the characters. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3 PrOvOkE

_I hated this feeling going around walking around as if nothing happened, as if I don't care but I do! I just want him so bad and he, I can feel it he's toying with me teasing me right? Maybe I'm the one who should make the first move to heat things up...Wait then what? What happens next? It wont mean he loves me. It wont mean he feels the same way as I do. Wait A minute I already tried making a move it just made him...tell me how he felt, but I can't just give up there can I?_

Luppi stabbed his food annoyed not wanting to eat anything. _I just want to figure myself out figure everything out so that Ulquiorra and I...would, what? There never was love it was just a one time thing right? Ah...I wish that never happen between me and Ulquiorra... _He lets out sigh, he brings out his wounded wrist and stares at the bracelet that Ulquiorra had given him. _He wants to protect me. But he doesn't want me...then what does it mean!_

Szayel sat down in front of Luppi placing his food on the table, fixing his glasses curtly raising his eyes to look at Luppi with interest and curiosity about the way Luppi was acting. He places a hand over his cheek watching Luppi as he let out sighs, groans, murmurs, and cute pouts. Aporro begins consuming his food never looking away from Luppi who acted so out of place it was like watching a movie.

Nnoitra approached both Luppi and Szayel grinning at both of them he sat next to Szayel, turning his attention at Szayel he says, "What are you doing? What's wrong with Luppi?" he laughed jabbing Szayel with a fork "You look so focused." he let out a laugh.

Szayel jumped in his sit and looked over at Nnoitra surprised, but immediately his eyebrows scrunched together staring at Nnoitra angrily rubbing his cheeks with an annoyed frowned crossing his lips. "Nnoitra shh! That hurt by the way, Now quiet down I'm trying to figure out Luppi's strange actions he's been acting rather odd lately but he's even more odd today than yesterday just look at him what could this mean?" he says under his breath moving his attention to the troubled blackhead his eyes staring questionably.

Nnoitra rolled his eyes over at Luppi and his eyes fell to Luppi's food which was uneaten and stabbed. "Ey you gonna eat that?" he asked Luppi, Szayel gave Nnoitra a dissatisfied look. Nnoitra scowls at his ignored request looking over at Szayel."Calm down he didn't even hear me." he leans back staring at the ceiling his eyes moves over to the two arguing voices he heard.

"Come on just face it, Your afraid of me? Isn't that right?" said the teal light blue haired male who followed the pale delicate male from behind never faltering his offers and statements which he tried so hard to provoke the fourth, but always failing.

Ulquiorra sighed ignoring the arrogant and persistent male that followed him around each time he was seen by him. It was a hassle having to be careful wherever he went all the time. He looks up at the menu boredly not seeing anything he wanted.

Grimmjow stops behind him and gets ready for a surprise attack, but stops when he notices that Ulquiorra was just staring at the menu blankly. "Damn it to hell Ulq listen to me FUCK! You think your... ah what the fuck I give up for now, but I'm not leaving you alone till you fight me hell I'll never leave you alone till you face me." he says moving closer to the smaller male.

Ulquiorra lets out a sigh and orders a tea he turns to look at Grimmjow his turquoise gaze piercing Grimmjow. "I wont fight you Grimmjow." he says as flatly as he can making his voice sound harsh he looks over at the counter lifting the hot tea and blowing it to cool it off . Carelessly taking a sip it stung his delicate tongue he slightly flinched at this.

"Not even if I provoke you?" Grimmjow said losing his cool he lifted his hand aiming to smackthe drink out of Ulquiorra's grip making it spill on his shirt.

Nnoitra grins exited he grabs Szayel shoulder shaking him out of his focus. "Look look you'd be really disappointed if you don't witness this check out the fourth and the sixth going at it what do you think is going to happen? I bet anything Schiffer i s going to snap and let Grimmjow have it finally haha." he chimed staring and waiting to see what would happen next.

Szayel turned to look at them both and stood up quickly. "Oh no they don't." he said his voice sounding strict standing up and began walking over to the two who began glaring at each other you could tell that Jaegerjaques was enjoying this to much while Ulquiorra stood there his beautiful emerald eyes glimmering with the intent to kill someone.

"Aporrosat back down to ruin this for me come on!" he gestures him to take a sit back next to him trying to get him to consider the idea "Come on it's getting good please come back down." he says.

Luppi eyes look over to Nnoitra who was trying to convince Szayel to do something his eyes fall over at Ulquiorra admiring the troubled sexta who stood there staring at who Grimmjow? Luppi looks confused at them and saw Ulquiorra's stained clothing. _Grimmjow? _

"No. If Lord Aizen finds out that this happened we wont be able to go unpunished especially if there were witnesses. I must take some responsibility into this If I don't surely you wont." He says with a serious expression he turned heading toward the two arrancars that were about to fight or so it looked it.

Nnoitra stood up hurrying after him. "No one else is gonna care, come on Lord Aizen wont give a rat's ass. I'm sure Schiffer will just walk it off." he says trying to sound believable. _At least I hope that doesn't happen._

Luppi runs past both Nnoitra and Szayel making his way to Ulquiorra he stood in front of Ulquiorra protectively glaring at Grimmjow forgetting and ignoring his fear. "What's your problem!" he spat defendingly glaring at the amused light haired male who turned to look at the sudden intrusion.

Ulquiorra looks at Luppi astonished by his appearance he looked around and found that everyone was staring at him and Grimmjow he decided to avoid anymore attention, so he grabbed Luppi and begin walking away from everyone. Ulquiorra lowered his mouth to Luppi's ear. "What do you think your doing?" he asked unappeased by Luppi's unexpected action of suddenly defending him.

"Do I have a fight. Ulq let the boy go you can't protect him always like a mother cat with her little baby kitten he said something Begone you didn't want to fight. This kid's got me interested now." He says with a grin as he approaches them from behind his sky-blue eyes falling on Luppi's purple eyes.

Nnoitra stares glued on the three males waiting to see what would happen next time. "Man Szayel get me sum popcorn this is getting good." he said mused his grin never ceasing.

Szayel blinked. "What's Luppi doing? No what is he thinking standing up to Grimmjow. Oh my this is not good, I better stop this Lord Aizen will not be pleased if something happens to the cafeteria. I'm sure he's had enough of having all this building collapsing all the time with all this senseless fighting. Were already on a tight budget as we speak. I wont let this happen." he says pacing to stop from any trouble taking place.

Nnoitra grabs Szayel arm pulling it back he shakes his head. "Just a little longer it looks like a lover's spat from here, but I want to see more. Nothing fun has been happening since that orange head began infiltrating here I want to see something." he fused staring at the three.

Luppi glared or at least tried it was turning into a look of fear with every second that passed he bit his lower lip and gripped his hands balling them into fist trying to ignore the trembling that began to take over his body."Oh yeah? Well you don't have me interested whatsoever leave Ulquiorra alone. Stop being a burden to him don't you have something to do? This is why Lord Aizen chose me to be the sixth when you couldn't be I was more reliable and you were useless." He said choking out but forced himself not to stutter. _There I stood up for myself and man did that feel good._

"Is that what you think?" he grabbed Luppi's collar lifting it up angrily. "I don't know if your being brave or downright stupid, but I'm sure I have the right to kill you now because like you said your more reliable and need no one right?" he growled. His sky blue eyes turned darker more menacing. "Why would you need the fourth always protecting your ass then show me that I'm wrong!"

Ulquiorra snapped at this and snatched Luppi out of Grimmjow's grip pulling him away from his grasp "Were going." he says making his way out of the cafeteria Grimmjow followed angrily not bothering to give up and listen.

Luppi gulped confused he almost lost his balance when he was pulled away so quickly, but he couldn't help, but smiled at Ulquiorra's results he was blushing he was longing to be touched by him so urgently and this was enough. "Where?" he asked desperately hoping that he would be going somewhere where he could be alone with the fragile beauty he couldn't help but let out a content sigh.

Grimmjow reached out quickly grabbing Luppi's wrist making him jerk back. "Not this time your not running away Luppi. Or getting saved by anyone else." he says in a determined tone.

Ulquiorra grabs Grimmjow's hand gripping it tightly. "Let go or I'll tear your arm off like it was not too long ago. I have little patience right now. I will not hesitate to do so Grimmjow." he threatened.

Luppi looked at Ulquiorra and then at Grimmjow his eyes darting back and fourth confused by everything happening so fast it was a blur he was in the middle of this it was nerving. "Uh..?" _Why wont Grimmjow just leave us alone already._

Grimmjow eyes grew hard deciding what to do or not but instead replied with a question."Ulquiorra what the hell is this boy to you? You act to overprotective like he's your boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever it's annoying. I can't do shit to him what do you enjoy tormenting me with his presence and you always flying down a proteger lo?" he says ending his sentence in Spanish.

Ulquiorra grows uneasy but answers him carefully." No..." he looks at Grimmjow feeling a knot tighten in his chest.

"No what? No you don't enjoy tormenting me? Protecting him? Him being your girlfriend boyfriend what the fuck Ulq which is it?! It sure as hell better not be you and Luppi cause I'm sure I would make a better more promising partner than this weak fuck...Unless your the one-"

"No were not together Grimmjow. I'm simply doing all this to keep you in place and him also it is pointless for you to fight and kill one another we need to keep Lord Aizen satisfied not displeased with your ruthless action." he says closing his eyes trying to casually say something convincing to Grimmjow so that he would leave and not try to continue his violent actions.

Luppi stared sadly at the floor feeling the urge to cry. _Lord Aizen....Lord Aizen...Is that all you care about Ulquiorra why wont you just love m-...Is it cause I'm a guy then? Was I used? But why do you protect me then!? WHY?!...for Lord Aizen?_

Grimmjow notices Luppi's expression he turns to look at Ulquiorra trying to see if he was lying or speaking of the truth he didn't buy it there was more their had to be more it bugged him not knowing he had to do something, say something, ask something more, he wasn't going to give up. "Like I said Fuck Aizen I joined to have fun and fight against a worthy opponent. Also if Luppi's not yours and your not his." he stopped a moment._If I say it right. I could careless of what I get out of this I mean if by doing this, I get closer to the truth then so be it._

"This is why I can't speak with you, your always trying to provoke me one day I will kill you Grimmjow but no-"

"I'm sure you will back off. After this." Grimmjow lifts Luppi's hand making him look up at him his cute purple shiny eyes looking as if at any moment he would cry but why? "Luppi go out with." he asks. raising his other hand to cup Luppi's soft cheek quickly glancing over to see Ulquiorra's mouth slightly fall open an emotion he caught an emotion turning his eyes to Luppi. "I will be kind for you for now on Luppi. I wont try fighting you anymore instead I'll protect you. Whatta you say?" he asked.

* * *

Finished. As my chapters process they tend to get longer. I brought in more Bleach character heh. Thank you for reading if my grammar seemed off I apologize without futherado please review.


	4. Chapter 4 CoNfEsSiOn

**Disclaimer:** Bleach simply doesn't belong to me neither do the characters. This chapter took me awhile to think through so sry for the wait.

* * *

Chapter 4 CoNfEsIoN

_Everything was happening too fast. Ulquiorra was pulling me away to his room. I know he was. I could have had my chance to try to seduce him and get him to accept me but no Grimmjow had to come in and interrupt that Interrupt better yet he was asking me out in front of Ulquiorra which left me speechless and incapable of thinking._

Luppi stared at Grimmjow astonished by what he had just asked him. He snapped into reality when Ulquiorra gripped tighter on Luppi's arm making him cringed in pain he couldn't help but let out a smile before frowning at Grimmjow. "What are you saying? What do you mean you wont bug me anymore? You can't expect me to believe that do you? I'm not an idiot my ans-" Luppi's eyes widen.

Grimmjow bit his lip and quickly presses his lips against Luppi moving and massaging the soft lips with his own.

Luppi was lost for a moment the moment their lips parted he gasped for air and motioned himself to kept himself from falling. Grimmjow held Luppi up. Luppi ignored Grimmjow and his eyes wandered noticing Ulquiorra gone he couldn't help but frown he began to panic. _Ulquiorra?_ he was beginning to chase after Ulquiorra but was stopped.

Grimmjow held onto Luppi's arm. "Where are you going? Ulq left to give us privacy." he said with a grin.

"Let go! That doesn't prove anything. I-I don't want this..." his voice began to falter he began feeling that sad grim feeling in his stomache the tigtness in his throat the need to dispatch a waterfall of tears.

Grimmjow noticed the smaller males expression. "Hey what's wrong? Geez if you hate me that much that ya don't want me touch you shit fine...I guess I can go back to bullying you..." he gruffed raising his hands behind his head as he frowned looking at the quiet male._ Why does it bother me that Luppi refuses me…?_

Luppi mind went blank he didn't know what to say what to do. He raised his eyes to Grimmjow his eyes growing sad and desperate he wrapped his hands around the taller male and pushed his lips against Grimmjow kissing him deeply tugging onto his lower lip begging for entrance.

Grimmjows eyes widen in confusion but with instinct he pushed his tounge in Luppi's mouth gaining dominance of the situation grabbing his waist he didn't know what came over him the feeling of sin the feeling of wrong made his want to do more to Luppi he never had kissed another male yet alone ever thought of doing so all he ever wanted was to feel the great exitement of fighting someone strong someone who could actually kill him and the thrill of doing so, but this this was different weird but different. His eyes end up drooping into the kiss as he began exploring Luppi's body.

Luppi moaned feeling the hands rub his thighs in circular motions it was a good feeling a different feeling from Ulquiorra it was wilder and rougher than what Ulquiorra would usually do._ I'm tired of not being wanted if if he wants me then so be it._

Grimmjows began undoing Luppi's shirt he couldn't help it but he was turned on by everything his body ached to be touched as much as Luppi did it was different it was bad. It made him feel different sinful and ecystatic. He explored Luppi's chest rubbing his breast and pinching his nipple making Luppi cry out in result of it. Grimmjow breathed hard in his ear.

Luppi opened his eyes slightly. "Let's go to y-your room.." he gasped through his quivering and desperate lips that ached for more. His eyes stared at Grimmjow with bedroom eyes his purple orbs glowering across Grimmjows revealed chest that was so well toned and build.

Grimmjow chuckled a little and nodded and lifted Luppi up hurrying toward his room.

Szayel was walking around searching for Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Luppi while Nnoitra was walking behind him.

"Come on Aporro live a little if we find them fighting this out let's watch not ruin this come on come on let's not ruin this let's eat our popcorn and enjoy the showdown." He says eating his popcorn that he purchased at the cafeteria.

Szayel looks at Nnoitra disaprovingly. "NO! I will not risk this. Lord Aizen will no be pleased we are stopping this I don't care what you say! Hmp." he says walking faster and he stops gaping at Grimmjow and Luppi.

"Come on! Come on! Szayel hey what's wrong man? I love that expression across your face." Nnoitra takes out a camera and snaps a photo with a grin he then looks at Luppi and Grimmjow his grins widens even more and he takes a couple of pictures then begins eating the popcorn rapidly. "Wow who would have thought that opposites really do attract. Even guys.." Nnoitra pushes the bucket of popcorn at Szayel who's jaw stays open his face beginning to redden.

Grimmjow smiles but turns to look at the noise and weird flash of light that caught his attention he looks over and raises his eyebrow when he see's nothing but popcorn on the floor.

Luppi opens his eyes halfway staring at Grimmjow droopingly. "Mmm what's wrong Ulq?" he murmurs.

"Huh? Nothing. Did you just call me Ul-"

"NO! I said what's wrong umq? c-cause I felt your...um poke me." he said quickly making it sound believable.

Grimmjow grinned at that and planted another kiss making it rough and hard especially desperate. Luppi moaned in the kiss. "Room..Let's go...now... and say my name .." he kissed Luppi again and again after every word. "this time baby." he said grinning as he dissapeared down the hall.

Nnoitra snickered.

"That's not funny they almost saw us what if Grimmjow saw us! How would we explained what we saw!" Szayel shifted unconmfterbly.

Nnoitra held black his laughtered. "God thing you pulled me away he would have destroyed my camera and then we couldn't have any fun or memories now would we? We should spread the pictures around the headline would be.** Males hot and Heavy** or maybe or maybe** We heard of 69 now this makes more sense don't you agree?** Get it 66? the rank you know cause the si-"

"No were not doing that! Luppi's our friend we shouldn't expose his gaynes- of god he's GAY!" Szayel eyes widen as he laid against the wall.

Nnoitra looks over at Szayel surprised"Luppi's not gay Grimmjow I bet Grimmjow's bullying him again and since Grimmjow so rough even for all those other arrancar babe that he decided to push his sex crazed lust against Luppi were soon he will blackmail him and use him for deeper sh-"

"Stop Stop STOP! Were how? Where? Why are you thinking that?"

"I watched it in a soap opera they were showi- Uh I mean I read it in uh manga except it was a girl instead of a guy so it's a real big difference." he said nodding as he feasted on the popcorn.

"Soap opera? N-Nnoitra we have to do something we can't let him by that scoundrel eww poor Luppi being used for sex it's horrible especially him being used as he giving Grimmjow his seed." he says bitting his thumb.

"Uhh Szayel I think Luppi is taking the seed not Grimmjow." he added chewing on the buttery corn.

Szayel shook his head"NO! ugh that image we have to stop this!" he says walking toward Grimmjow's room.

"Szayel hey! Wait up! I wanna watch this man is my album this year gonna be good." he smiled chasing after Szayel.

Grimmjow pushed Luppi on his bed and pulling his ontop of himself." Wow I never thought you me here alone like this." he smiled at the soft feel against his chest._ He's soft like a girl..._ Grimmjow kisses Luppi pulling him against his lips.

Luppi smiled and kissed back making it linger. "Mmm neither..would I." he answered heavily moaning into the kiss._ What am I doing…?_

Grimmjow wrapped his hands around Luppi's behind and sqeezed it quite a bit making him moan in response. "Man you sure moan alot I wonder how you sound if I were to actually take you." he teased whispering in Luppi's ear making him blush in response to his warm seductive words that hit against his ear making him shiver and cringe.

Luppi closed his eyes nervously clasping the bedsheet. 'Mmm." he tries to hold the moans back._ Grimmjow sure talks alot..._

Grimmjow stares at luppi completely flushed and aroused. "Don't" he whispered breathing heavily as he rubbed against Luppi.

Luppi opens his eyes droopingly. "Don't wha ah!.Nngh" he respnded at Grimmjow hands closing in on Luppi's member. His hand moved grabbing his hand halting him from getting any closer.

"Don't hold it in Luppi let it all out I want to hear you moan more especially my name." he says pulling Luppi coller revealing his nape.

Luppi jolted away from his grasp remembering that Ulquiorra had marked him in that exact spot he was fond of the mark the love bite that Ulquiorra gave him. He covered his neck staring at Grimmjow tears beginning emerging. He broke through his senses realizing what he was doing.

Grimmjow was about to yell at Luppi until he pratically melted from awe at the way Luppi looked instead of yelling he stared at Luppi nervously. "uh are you okay?..." he asked oddly it was weird being nice to guy he once hated fifteeen minutes ago.

Luppi stares at the ground his mind swirling everything returning to Ulquiorra.

"Luppi?" Grimmjow repeated.

"I-I gotta go…" he murmured turning to leave as he hurries out of the room. _I want to be alone everything is happening too fast everything is just messed up out of place. Why did Ulquiorra not respond to him not say anything to Grimmjow do I mean that little to Ulquiorra_…? _Why didn't he just claim me there and now?_

Grimmjow steeped out of his room and saw Luppi standing in the middle of the hall. He began approaching Luppi slowly cautiosly.

Luppi turned to look at Grimmjow noticing him.

"Did I do something wro-"

"What do you want from me? Am I really something to you? Or are you just going to use me to get back at Schiffer?" Luppi balled his fist. He was tired of getting used he didn't want to feel like a toy to play with when the person would want to then thrown out like a child with a boring toy.

"N-no I." Grimmjow stared at Luppi surprised by the outburst Luppi was giving to him out of the blue.

"Then what you can't just like someone when you were just threatening me a couple of minutes ago you can't just.."

"I can't just what? Love you? Want you?" Grimmjow felt like he was on fire he felt so weird and odd speaking like that.

"…but…"

"I can, If you want to start off slow I will. I can to show you what I'm trying to express to you. We can start anew I mean let me start all over." He says with a bashful blush staring at the ground and glancing at Luppi like a shy school girl confessing his love. _What am I doing? Since when do I care since when do I want about Ulquiorra I want revenge. I want power and I'm saying all this what am I thinking?_

Luppi looks up at Grimmjow oddly not knowing what to say _What about Ulquiorra? Can I just forget about him like that? Just like that?_ "I.."

Ulquiorra leaned on the corner listening in on both Luppi and Grimmjow he lets out a sigh and begins walking away not wanting to hear anymore or even Luppi's answer.

Luppi looks up at Grimmjow staring at him. _Is he being serious?_

_\_Sznazel looks at Ulquiorra raising his eyebrow oldly.

Ulquiorra blinks catching the two eavesdroping. He was also being caught he was shoken up.

"Are you crying Schiffer?" Nnoitra asked surprised by the tear straming down on Ulquiorra's delicate pale face.

Ulquiorra stares at Sznazel and Nnoitra oddly "Huh?"

"Crying your crying/" Sznazel says.

Ulquiorra wipes the tear away. "Hmm." and leaves without a word.

Hmm I had this file in my infected computer but I manage to save it lucky me sry to keep you waiting :p. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 PiCtUrE

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Bleach or the characters. Please enjoy. Also a quick word, I got my laptop fixed so updates will be a little faster. Please enjoy.

Chapter 5 PiCtUrE

_Everything was happening too fast for me to comprehend and think of what I exactly I wanted to do at the moment. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra... I just, I need time to think. To chose but of course the obvious choice is clearly Ulquiorra but he even doesn't even seem interested in me after all he just walked away witout saying anything and Grimmjow what's he thinking. I can't really just trust him so easily. I mean this is a guy who tried to kill me not once but three times and Ulquiorra...was always there defending me...watching over me listening to me...maybe he does care after all he hardly expresses himself._

Luppi shook his head into a no. "I-I can't I need time to think things thoroughly." and with that Luppi began walking the opposite way and tried to leave quickly. _This is so complicated. I need to get mind straight._

"Wait!" he says quickly grabbing Luppi's arm pulling him back not realizing his own strength Luppi's back clashes with Grimmjows revealed chest.

Luppi raised his innocent timid purple eyes staring at Grimmjow for a moment then quickly he averted his eyes not wanting to look at Grimmjow any longer. "W-What?" he replied uneasily beginning to feel nervous his cheeks turned a bright pink as he remembered kissing Grimmjow, he closed his eyes trying to shut out the images that began to come to him.

"Um...when wil-"

"Not now, Like I said I need time to think things thoroughly." he replied and he breaks lose of Grimmjow's grasp and begins running not bothering to hear Grimmjow reply.

~Somewhere around Midnight~

Luppi laid asleep breathing softly as he slept calmly on the bed he mumbled under his lips and hugged his pillow tightly rubbing his cheek on the pillow cutely saying in a whisper. "Ulquiorra." the moonlight bathed Luppi in its light. His black ebony hair gracing his cheek. The covers only covered half his body. Suddenly a dark figure entered Luppi's room.

The figure entered the room quietly he licked his lower lip nervously staring at Luppi from the opposite direction that he stood. He moved closer to Luppi softly yet gently touching his cheek admiring Luppi's features carefully.

"Ulquiorra."

The mysterious figure's hand jolted back startled by Luppi's awkward reply. He took a step back staring at his own hand then at Luppi checking if he was awake and had seen him. But Luppi continued to sleep soundly and peacefully breathing gently under the warm covers that laid against his feminine figure the unwelcome presence couldn't help but be in a state of trance staring at Luppi.

Luppi turned his whole body toward the figure flashing his chest innocently not being aware of the other presence in his room.

The figure stared at Luppi his fingers moving on their own traced along the embedded chest lines of Luppi. The figure's face grew serene enjoying the softness of Luppis body. He began to feel tempted but kept to himself.

Luppi shivered he moaned a weak suble whimper and his body cringed slightly from the cool feeling that he felt against his bare chest.

The figure placed his palm on Luppi's bed leaning forward leering above Luppi's body he suddenly notices a small paper well it looked like a piece of paper poking out of Luppi's pillow he looked away from the paper and back to Luppi he sighed to himself and moved away from Luppi. Staring at Luppi longing for him. The figure decided to leave but again the piece of paper stuck out teasing the figure striking his curiosity. The figure closed his eyes and tried leaving but the paper wouldn't disappear from is head.

Carefully reaching out to it he grabbed the tip of it pulling it out his eyes shifted a little noticing that it was not paper but a mere photo he raised the photo to his face his eyes slightly widen he drops the photo and quickly makes his way to Luppi's bed leaning his face forward pushing his lips against Luppi's soft ones. He began moving his lips massaging them carefully savoring the taste.

Luppi's eyebrows winced enjoying the kiss.

The figure runs his hands down Luppi's tender body exploring his curves kissing Luppi more desperately passionately ignoring his need to breathe he was completely absorbed into the kiss and with what he was doing.

Luppi's face begins to redden the his blood began rushing to his head his beated faster by every second that passed.

The figure placed his knee on the bed the thought of ever leaving not ever crossing his mind, his mind was made up he was going to go through with it regardless of the outcome.

Luppi eyes open he pulled away catching his breath. Once he regained all his oxygen he murmured to himself "So much for kissing the one I want...I must of been holding my br-" Luppi's eyes widen his irises grow surprised as his head was pushed against the wall his lips smothered in another kiss a tounge licking his lower lip begging for entrance._ What?_

The figure closses his eyes. His hand begins to wrap around Luppi's waist pulling the small body close to his body.

Luppi eyes stay wide open his face turns a bright red he moves his head away since he couldn't move elsewhere because he was trapped. "Ul-Ulquiorra?" he managed to gasp out. _I'm not... wait a dream...? A dream? Am I dreaming?_

Ulquiorra eyes lower a little but doesn't bother to reply instead he cups the back of Luppi's head puling him forward deepening the kiss he pulls on Luppi's lower lip playfully.

Luppi closes his eyes falling victim to Ulquiorra's touches he begins taking Ulquiorra's top clothing off his eyes admiring and staring lovingly at Ulquiorra's pale body it seemed to glow under the sunlight his body tingled it felt so good just being able to kiss him his hand traced over the four tattoo engraved on Ulquiorra's chest._ If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up..._

Ulquiorra stops resting his head on Luppi's shoulder his hand slides to Luppi's knees silently staring at the blanket.

"Ulqiuiorra?" Luppi asked worriedly looking down at Ulquiorra._ We both have same hair color but his hair seems to shine more it seems to have more care into it._Luppi lowers his head closely smelling Ulquiorra's scent. _I'm happy with him just being here...but why is he here?_

Ulquiorra eyes stare emptily with no emotion he raises his head and begins kissing Luppi's neck breathing against it enjoying the warm soft feel that traced on his lips. he grabs Luppi's back pushing it forward for better access.

Luppi eyes grow weak his energy begins to drain he could feel his lust beginning to grow he raises his hand grabbing Ulquiorra's shoulder his body tingled from the feeling he let out a small gasp."Ah...um..Ul-"

Ulquiorra bit into Luppi's soft skin interrupting Luppi from speaking and turning his lusting tone into a sharp cry of pain he felt Luppi's nails dig in his shoulder from the pain that Ulquiorra had caused the sharp cry only made him more desperate to get more reactions. He tugged on the skin a little making Luppi gasp loudly his nails digging deeply into Ulquiorra's pale skin causing blood to trickle down his pale arm. As a result Ulquiorra didn't bat an eye and continued with what he was doing.

"AH! Ulqui- nngh that HURTS!" he says hurt his face distorted in pain tears streamed down his face and he pouted childishly lika a unsatisfied little kid his purple glossy eyes reflected back at Ulquiorra's turquoise ones staring at him pleadingly.

Ulquiorra lowers his head back at where he had bitten Luppi and smirks secretly to himself he licks the wound gently making Luppi flinch.

Luppi frowns a little. _It stings but it feels oddly good._

Ulquiorra moved his head downwards brushing his lips against Luppi's chest area. He raises his eyes to gaze at Luppi's reaction staring intensly at Luppi hungering for him.

Luppi noticed the sudden pause in Ulquiorra's actions and looked at Ulquiorra uneasily nervously gulping he stammered "Wh-wha- What's wrong?" he says beginning to feel shy.

Ulquiorra lowers his head and continues to suck gently on Luppi's abdomen leaving a trail of love bites that were closing in on Luppi's groin. He sucked roughly just above Luppi's waist.

Luppi swallowed hard beginning to feel nervous when Ulquiorra began touching near the groin area.

Ulquiorra noticed the bulge that was sticking out off Luppi's under garments and slid his hands down the clothing that was covering Luppi's member he began to reach slowly and carefully getting a little closer.

Luppi grabs Ulquiorra hand gently but making sure to keep it away from getting any closer to whatever Ulquiorra was aiming to obtain. "Please d-don't." he said in a pleading whisper. Luppi closed his eyes embarrassed.

"L-Luppi." he says softly.

Opening his eye just barely peaking at Ulquiorra."M-Mmm?" he murmurs.

Ulquiorra grabs Luppi's cheek cupping it and pulling Luppi straight forward for a passionate yet sweet then turns Luppi around and begins kissing Luppi's back."I want you..." he says sounding more like he was demanding him than sounding like a request or a loving gesture.

Luppi shivered at the arms that felt icy cold wrapping around his waist as he was being embraced and kissed from behind. He felt Ulquiorra's silky soft strands of hair prickling yet touching his skin ever so gently. _Like I can...refuse...I want you as bad as you want me at least that's how I feel._Luppi stared down at Ulquiorra's hands touching them carefully making sure not to make Ulquiorra move away. Luppi closed his eyes trying not to think so much because if he did he would scare himself out of doing anything passionate with Ulquiorra. Luppi timidly nodded.

Ulquiorra looked around searching for something to coat his member with so that he may have easier access to enter Luppi. Last time he had used is fingers to enter carefully it was a little hard for Ulquiorra but he managed somehow pump in at a rational pace. As blunt as ever and without a care he asks Luppi. "You don't have something I can put on my member so that I may enter you easily? This time. What is that content called? I have it at the tip of my tongue but I can't quite get it if I recall it started with a 'L'"

Luppi's face deepened a dark shade of red he felt woozy _AHHHHHH Why do you have to be so blunt!_he almost fainted trying to not put much thought of it he was drained literal felt his soul escape from his inner being. "Ah um I know what your talking about..."

"Luse..No Lucresen? Was it? Lube? Luce? Lubercan?" he says plainly with no emotion.

Luppi's body turned to water literal he just fell back onto Ulquiorra's naked chest feeling extremely drained.

Noticing that Luppi was knocked out he smiled to himself Ulquiorra was to self- conscious to let anyone see him smile but when no one was looking maybe once in awhile his emotions would be revealed. He moved Luppi's hair out of his face. He planted a small kiss on his forehead.

~2 hours later (Yes Ulquiorra waited ^^)

Luppi was sound asleep until he was awoken by Ulquiorra who was already rubbing some lube on his member his expression seemed somewhat curious as he tilted his head in an odd manner.

Luppi's mouth widen he felt like he was going to pass out again.

Ulquiorra quickly glances at Luppi and pulls him on his lap biting his neck hard practically drawing blood.

"AOW!" Luppi's eyes snap open from the pain but the hard feeling beneath his bottom was very unexpected the whole situation was unexpecting. The pain made him jolt back to his conscious as he concentrated on the pain but as soon as he felt Ulquiorra's hard member under him it sent him into panic. But the bite would sent his attention elsewhere but it was very unnerving since he was feeling good and in pain both at the same time it would made him frantic._ I went through with it last time because I was dreaming! But now...I know it's real..._

Ulquiorra lifted Luppi making him sit oh his hard member. Ulquiorra's face softened at the pleasant feeling even though he had covered is member in some sticky odd substance Luppi was still very tight he could feel Luppi's pulse just by being inside him and the pulse began picking up speed. He removed his teeth from Luppi's neck licking it the sucking on Lupp's ear making him gasp and whimper he noticed Luppi cringe and tremble. "Pain? or satisfaction?" he says whispering in Luppi's ear his cool suave breathe hitting Luppi.

Luppi was breathing heavily it felt so good to him his hands were balled up in fist his stomach churned he felt sick really sick and in pain something that big entering some part of his body that was so small stretching and forcing its way in. It wasn't meant for it to be used such a way. Luppi broke out into tears his breathing began to grow uneven his temper rose he wanted to immediately get off of Ulquiorra but at the same time he wanted Ulquiorra to stop teasing him to stop talking and get going. "Nnngh...." he bit his lower lip he swore he tasted blood but it might have been his mind screwing with him.

"Pain?" Ulquiorra asked. He began moving Luppi back and forth instead of thrusting inside back in forth he decided to just rub inside of him he wanted more reactions. His hands reached for Luppi's mouth sticking his fingers inside of his mouth. "Don't hold yourself back. I want to be able to hear everything I want your body's feelings expressed through your pleasant moans." he said as his fingers rubbed around he choked Luppi a bit

Luppi felt a line of saliva stream down at the side of his lip he began to let out a long moan he sounded in pain but at the same time he was feeling ecstatic His vision blurred he didn't want to faint but he was about to faint from the Sheree pleasure that hasn't even head was slowly dropping felt like coughing but was unable to.

Ulquiorra bit down on Luppi's neck making him jolt back up. "I'm not letting you faint on me again. I don't quite understand last time we went through this you weren't this nervous at all." Ulquiorra pumped once, twice then five times inside Luppi hitting his prostate slowly making Luppi's eyes roll back dizzingly. Hos hips moved slowly in a teasing manner.

"Mngghh! Nghh ah..." He gasped losing control of his voice he didn't want Ulquiorra to hear it for he was too embarrassed to be heard. But the pain he was feeling on his neck was keeping him up he was beginning to feel good the sick feeling was going away. "I-I ngh.." he was unable to speak or reply his words would come out in moans or groans.

Ulquiorra stopped. "What was that?" he asked interested.

Luppi shut his eyes tightly he felt Ulquiorra's fingers retrace from is mouth "Don't...St-Stop...chk.."

Ulquiorra's eyes somewhat lighted up he began thrusting swiftly picking up speed his eyes slowly closed as he too began feeling bliss his own heart raced Ulquiorra felt weird this was the second time doing something like this in his life and with a guy at that he never imagined ever being involve in any petty relationaship, but it was still strange to him how he felt urged and aroused.

Luppi tried holding the moans in but to his demise he failed as soon as Ulquiorra had caught on and began sticking his long fragile fingers in Luppi's mouth Luppi's ears rang with his own moaning soon he heard Ulquiorra breathe hard made him even more dizzy and his mind went a blur. He could feel Ulquiorra's breath hitting against his back.

Ulquiorra bit down onto Luppi's neck once again so he would not faint satisfied and motivate to make Luppi react in such a way this made Ulquiorra more anxious to keep pacing himself Luppi was acting differently from the night before this Luppi seemed like the real one he quickly grabbed Luppi's member with his other free hand and began pumping Luppi slowly.

Luppi felt drugged he was trembling with pleasure his eyes fell on his member it was Ulquiorra touching him wanting him. Luppi began to spasm as he uncontrollably moaned tears streamed down from the pain being inflicted to his neck and the abuse he was receiving from behind.

Ulquiorra let out a loud groan as he released his seed inside of Luppi gripping tightly on Luppi's member he to had came some of Luppi's juices dripped onto Ulquiorra's hand. Resting on Luppi's back he slowly raised his hand cleaning up the mess with his pink tongue savoring the taste oddly to his surprised it tasted kind of minty he was tempted to lick of the mess around Luppi's groin area but it would not be any fun if Luppi was unaware of his actions.

Luppi breathed heavily he felt somewhat numb he almost fell forward if it wasn't for Ulquiorra catching him and pulling him against his chest.

Ulquiorra pulled himself out gently and carefully he laid Luppi on the bed. He breathed tiredly slowly catching his breath he sat on the bed sweat dripped from his forehead to his chin he stared at the floor for a moment and noticed the picture he had dropped he stared at it blankly and murmurs quietly to himself "So this is how I look like to you Luppi..."

Too long I'm sry. . Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be =( and maybe even happy. But I doubt happy will be involved if others have read my other work I tend to be very cold hearted when it comes to romance stories I just don't think love is or should be acquired so easily because then how are you going cherish what u have if you easily obtain it?...oh nvm just my thoughts really. Anyways I enjoyed writing this regardless how long so please review ^^' I would to hear your opinions if its a complaint a good comment then yay idc just let me know how you feel.


	6. Chapter 6 StUBoRn Or DeTeRmInEd?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the characters. Please enjoy. Also I'm sorry I'm really really sorry for saying I would update faster. I have been more busier than I thought T^T

Chapter.6 StUbBoRn oR DeTeRmInEd?

Grimmjow woke up earlier than usual he quickly got dressed, fixed his hair a bit and quickly headed out of his room making his way to Luppi's room. Thinking to himself if he had come too early. _Okay now what do I say when Luppi opens the door. 'Hey Luppi want to grab a bite to eat? Or uh let's go somewhere together...Can't believe I'm going for a guy…well I can get him. Here goes nothing._ Grimmjow raises his hand about to knock on the door.

A figure comes out of the room making Grimmjow halt instead Grimmjow began to rant nervously. "Oh uh hey L-Luppi you're up…" he froze for a bit as he glared at the figure annoyed realizing that it was not Luppi who had come out of the room.

Ulquiorra looks at Grimmjow his eyes filled with confidence. "He's resting. He will be sleeping for awhile longer. It's best if you leave him alone for now." Ulquiorra smirked unintentionally and was beginning to leave until he was pushed violently against the wall making a loud crumbling noise.

"What the FUCK! Where you doing in his room this early?" Grimmjow demanded feeling the blood rush to his head. "You left! You fucking left you never claimed him! He's mine you shit! What is this you actually want Luppi!" he felt angry annoyed his eyes burned into Ulquiorra's lifeless ones.

"Wait Ulquiorra! Uh I…huh? Grimmjow?" Luppi stood in front of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow his hair messed up his body absolutely naked in front of the two. Luppi turned bright red and ran back inside his room embarrassed.

Ulquiorra pushed Grimmjow off of him with ease following Luppi inside the room and shutting the door in Grimmjow's face.

Luppi was putting his clothes on his face flustered he turned to look at Ulquiorra shocked and screamed horrified. "Wah!" he throws his pillow at Ulquiorra then a blanket over his head.

Ulquiorra removed the blanket.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked quickly changing.

"You said to wait. So here I am except not outside. I rather not be where Grimmjow is; he is quite a nuisance to be around." He said plainly staring at Luppi.

"O-Oh…Uh ok then. Just hate it when you leave without saying anything to me…" Luppi sits down and his eyes widen jumping "OW!" Luppi rubs his butt pained by the soreness he was feeling. "Ah…that hurts." He says in a pout.

"Did I do it too hard last night? I apologize I got carried away." He says in monotone.

Luppi turns bright red and hides his face. "Do you have to be so blunt…?" he asks in question feeling completely drained.

Luppi's door gets sliced in half as Grimmjow enters "You!" he says breathing hard as he stares coldly at Ulquiorra "That's it…Your facing me now! Schiffer now!" he says angrily.

Luppi's looks at Grimmjow surprised "Ah…G-G-Grimmjow….? W-What are you? My door…but what are you doing here?" he asks surprised.

Grimmjow blinks startled he almost forgot Luppi was right there. "Ah Luppi…Sorry about your door…I uh…" he stops to glare at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra begins leaving ignoring and turning his back to Grimmjow. "I'm going to be late. I'll see you later Luppi." He said with a slur and with that he disappeared in a blink of an eye before Grimmjow got to say anything.

Grimmjow punches a hole through the wall making it crumble afterwards he let out a loud curse word growling slowly to himself making Luppi jump. He quickly turns to look at Luppi and his face turns red looking away bashfully "I oh…I need to learn to control my temper more. I'm sorry. I well er." He begins turning red.

Luppi looks at his doorway and his eyes fall to the ground where his door laid in half and then he glances over at the hole in the wall. Luppi rubs his arm amazed at Grimmjow's strength. "I well its ok even though I now have no door and a hole through my wall now."

Grimmjow's eyes fall on Luppi's neck where red love bites were draped around his neck and trailing down towards Luppi's groin.

Luppi catches Grimmjow staring at him. He quickly heads to his bathroom "I uh gotta get dressed." He quickly disappears into the bathroom letting out a sigh of relief he glances around for his clothes. _Crap I forget my clothes._

The door opens startling Luppi. "Hey." He says moving closer to Luppi. Grimmjow's eyes lower slightly staring at Luppi seductively hungrily.

Luppi covers his chest shielding himself as he backs a little away from Grimmjow. "Ah uh G-Grimmjow wh-what do u want?" he replied quickly trying to sound in control and unafraid.

"You forgot your clothes." He replies with a piercing gaze he moved closer cornering Luppi.

Stepping back Luppi ends up backing up being cornered he looks at Grimmjow beginning to feel uncomfterble he gulps staring at Grimmjow slightly frightened. "I guess I did." Ignoring or at least trying to ignore Grimmjow's attempts he tries to move around Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grabs Luppi's chin staring deeply into his dangerously violet jewels that glisten innocently back at Grimmjow his sky blue eyes lower a bit. "I want to know who you were with last night." He asks his tone sounding a little resentful of having been asked.

Luppi blushes brightly he immediately turns his head away embarrassed his black hair shadowing his eyes "Last night?" Luppi rubs his arm.

Grimmjow stares at the dark red spots his stare turns in glare his fingers slide across Luppi's chest to his neck where the first hickey was at he poked the hickey making Luppi wince. He moved to the next red love bite poking it roughly "I'm sure these marks weren't here yesterday. I'm also sure it wasn't a mosquito that would leave a trail of red hickeys that leads to you're…"

"Stop!" Luppi smacked Grimmjow's hand away blushing furiously and began hugging himself. "What's it to you? I'm not with you. I don't have to tell you anything." He trembled as he hurried out the bathroom and begins dressing himself nervously yet hastily.

The light haired male walks out of the bathroom following after Luppi with his hands digged into his pockets and his chest sticking out a bit he had a pout painted across his face. "I know that…" he says trying to control his anger.

"What do you want anyways?" Luppi asked pulling up his sleeve he looks over at Grimmjow with a childish look that made him seem more innocent than what his outer appearance seemed to be.

"I came to…" his eyes darted around the room trying to dodge Luppi's cute stare he felt like jumping on Luppi and letting out everything indecent that he could think of doing also he began to feel very nervous his mind was suddenly getting perverse images and ideas of what he would be able to do seeing how Luppi was so frail, small, cute, innocent looking. He turned, hiding his waist away from Luppi trying to hide what his body was suddenly reacting to. "Buy you breakfast…"he said as he lifted his hand and bit his knuckle.

_He usually gets up early to bother Ulquiorra but this time supposedly he came to buy me breakfast…What do I make of this…?He probably just messing with me again like those other times except last time he wasn't using seducing as one of his tactics_. Luppi wonders to himself his eyes looking focused and lost in thought like a child deciding what ice cream to get from the ice cream man or what toy to pick from a toy store.

"If your thinking that I'm plotting something I'm not." Grimmjow turns around with a frown. "I'm paying. I woke up early for you. I'm willing to try…I know I've done some stupid things in the past."

"Like try to kill me." Luppi walks past Grimmjow simply choosing not to bother listening to Grimmjow. _Where did Ulquiorra go?_

"That was. You brought it to yourself for being so damn conceited and such a narcist you were even sort of a perv; overconfident even." He spat annoyed.

_Right something probably about Lord Aizen again he really is attached to that du- well not dumb…but it's not fair he is always wait conceited?_ Luppi turns around facing Grimmjow with an insulted look. "I became number 6, I was happy so what if I was overjoyed that I actually became one of the Espada sure my head became a swelled up with confidence and joy but I'm not the one who got his arm chopped off by that soul reaper!" and with that he began hurrying to the cafeteria._ Now I hope he leaves me alone._

Grimmjow runs after Luppi pushing him hard against the wall a loud cracking sound was heard as the wall cracked a bit. Luppi's felt his back and head throb. "I…"his grip loosened but made sure to keep Luppi from leaving. "I have issues with controlling my temper it's not easy it eats at me sometimes…and that annoying soul reaper I'll get him back."

Luppi blinked a couple of times feeling faint he shakes his head and struggles under Grimmjow's grip "What? What the hell! Let go!" he glares at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow let's go but swiftly bangs both his hands blocking Luppi's escape. "I just want you to give me a chance…" he sounded in a pleading way.

"You want a chance? You tried killing me! I can't trust you! All this time you been bullying me, teasing and hurting me! And for what? Cause I stole your rank? Cause you think I'm Ulquiorra weakness or something dumb like that! You really cant expect me to believe you. It's your fault you lost your rank it's your fault for being weak not mine!" Luppi says.

Grimmjow forces a kiss from Luppi crushing his lips with Luppi's soft ones.

Luppi tried prying Grimmjow off but overtime he began to feel weak and helpless. He knew it was useless he opened his eyes and he froze he began feeling Grimmjow's hands wrapping around him not only that he saw a figure staring at him.

Ulquiorra stood there for a couple of seconds before turning to walk away.

Luppi felt Grimmjow's tongue lick his lower lip he bit it making Grimmjow shout out in pain. Luppi runs after Ulquiorra but is grabbed and pulled back. "Let go!" he said practically breaking into tears.

"I'm guessing he was the one in your room last night." Grimmjow gritted is teeth his eyes enraged and glowing.

"He wasn't! If he was, it shouldn't even matter to you! Besides that you're nothing to me. Your nothing!" Luppi tugged on his arm and flinched when Grimmjow's grip tighten around him he let out a groan of pain since it was the same wrist that Grimmjow had wounded not long ago.

"Well I'm not gonna back off any lesser if it is Ulquiorra I'm more determined to have you even if you are a guy your actually worth it." He says his eyes burning into the passage that Ulquiorra disappeared into he slowly turns to look at Luppi with confidence. "I didn't see him bother to try to stop me he doesn't care don't you see? He used you. He doesn't want you. He doesn't love you."

Luppi covered his mouth holding back his tears he didn't want to hear it. _It's not true Ulquiorra is always there for me he always helps me…he lies he lies it's not true…_

Grimmjow frowns and moves closer to Luppi pulling him closer. "But I care. I wont use you I want you I will love you if you only let me.

I was honestly enjoying Grimmjow and Luppi's scene together too much so near the end I made him a little more violent after all this is a Luppi and Ulquiorra fanfic and I'm gonna make it intense who knows Grimmjow may end up getting Luppi. Aside from that I finally finished this capter and I hope that I cam write more faster I have gotten lazy so I apologize also review if u may and thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7 HuRt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the characters or even the amazing original story line. Please enjoy my creation ^^.

I need to spice things up a bit and make it a little more interesting. So here goes I'm going to give it a shot.

Chapter.7- HuRt

Luppi stared deeply into Grimmjow's eyes the words hurt. It hurt him so much the way it felt like someone was stabbing with a knife at each word that Grimmjow had said. "But I, I don't like you that way Grimmjow I can't I can't be with you. Don't you see? Can't you understand?" Luppi rested his hands which were balled up into fist on Grimmjow's chest staring at the floor his eyes beginning to form tears his bangs feel shadowing his sad eyes; he gulped hard. Luppi tried returning the pain he was feeling to Grimmjow it hurt him so much Grimmjow deserved to feel what he was feeling he just wanted to make him shut up._ You don't understand this isn't no puppy love this is love I'm feeling toward him not a simple love you have no right to say that to me no right._

Grimmjow pulls Luppi close "Yes you can you can just give me a chance it wont hurt. I promise that I wont use you like he does. Can't you see Schiffer doesn't care about anyone but himself and Aizen not you It's clear why can't you give yourself a break and be happy." He says his expression looking sympathetic.

Luppi jolted back unbelieving Grimmjow's painful words "You don't know anything!" he breaks free. "Are you dense? Or just stupid Grimmjow? He's been there more than you have. You have no right to say that about him you hardly even know me and yet you want me. You just want me because Ulquiorra wants me." He says with a glare staring angrily at Grimmjow he could feel tears beginning to emerge but with all his strength he held them back trying not to break down in front of Grimmjow._He doesn't deserve to see me cry no one but Ulquiorra if I cry right now I'm going to give in._

"That's not true! Just give me a chance it won't hurt you. Aren't you even bothered that Ulquiorra used you? I mean I may not know but from what I've seen all Ulquiorra's been doing is running away and leaving you. The instant I asked I wanted to be with you he backed off like saying go ahead. What do you say about that?" he asks demanding.

A male with black dark hair, spiked and three scars straight across his face on the right side he had a choker on his neck and his right arm was a dark thick line with indents of squares around it replicating his neck also. A tattoo across his check was a 69 his eyes looked extremely serious and angry looking but something about him caused Luppi to stare at him wide eyed. "Excuse me?" he begins to say interrupting their quarreling.

Grimmjow turns around glaring at the black haired male annoyed "Screw off! Can't you see I'm busy!" he says angrily he got even angrier the features were similar to Ichigo's the soul reaper whom cut his arm off.

The black haired male raises his eyebrow he glances over to Luppi and stares at him interested "I don't see at all. All I see is that your really bugging that girl she looks uncomftarble near you." He says sure of himself.

Luppi frowned. "I'm a guy." His face turned into a cute pout.

Grimmjow moves in front of Luppi covering him "HE is with me if you have a question go ask someone else who has time." He snaps and turns his back to the male. _He reminds me of that damn soul reaper with orange hair._

The newcomer grabs Luppi's hand pulling him away "So you're a guy?" he smiles tenderly staring at Luppi studying his features carefully.

Luppi blinked startled by what just happened "Oh uh? Hi Um yea I am why?" he asks nervously staring up at the black haired male he blushed looking at him curiously studying his face._ What's going on?_

"Well I've never seen such an attractive guy like you. What's your name? By the way I'm Shuhei Hisagi I'm new here and I was wondering if you'd like to get breakfast with me so if you know the way to the cafeteria then I can treat you." He says nervously rambling and running his mouth his face softened a bit.

Luppi smiled "Oh you're new. I'm Luppi I can show you around if you want Hisagi." he smiled innocently as he blushes looking around and away from Shuhei. _He's not so scary._

"I'd love that. Um so Luppi is that a yes to my offer to come eat with me?" he smirked massaging Luppi's arm he slowly let's goes. "It would be nice to be friends."

Luppi moved his arm away as soon as he saw Shuhei release him slowly he began to feel a little nervous. "Sure. I don't mind. You are new after all did they assign you to a group yet?" he asks brushing his hair back revealing more of his purple eyes.

"I actually a-" Shuhei began to say but was interrupted.

Grimmjow ran toward Shuhei and Luppi angrily moving in front of Luppi protectively "What's your deal! Stealing Luppi away from me? He's mine so back off!" he snarled looking down at Shuhei "I'm one of the Espada so you better back off newbie so don't bother trying to take what's mine unless you know what your getting into I suggest you back off."

Luppi peeked out from Grimmjow's arm. "Grimmjow." He began to say uneasily.

Shuhei chuckled a bit "Is that right? One of the Espada? Rank means nothing to me and I didn't steal anyone he simply chose to come along he didn't resist which obviously means that he's not anyones." He countered back his black eyes staring at Grimmjow light blue eyes unafraid and with a tint of challenge.

"He's mine. So screw off or…" Grimmjow grabs Shuhei's head grabbing it and pounding it twice against the wall his hits were fast he made Shuhei grit his teeth blood trickled down Shuhei's forehead some of the blood touched Grimmjow palm "I'll make sure you'll ever regret crossing me for him." His eyes burned into Shuhei's eyes that timidly stared at him still unafraid which only mad him angrier.

Luppi grabbed Grimmjow's arm with both hands prying him off of Shuhei "STOP! LET OF OFF HIM!" he shouted.

Grimmjow released Shuhei but pushed him down and turned around pulling Luppi's arm along "Fine, Not much fun anyway beating on the weak just makes me look weak." He mutters under his breath with a pout.

Luppi pulled away from Grimmjow and ran toward Shuhei as he crouched down next to him seeing if he was all right and not injured too bad "H-Hisagi? Are you alright? Do you need to go to the Healers room? I can take you if you want?" he offered worriedly placing a hand on Shuhei's shoulder.

Grimmjow's eyes widen when Luppi pulled away from him and ran toward Shuhei. "What's the deal Luppi?" He complained. He glanced at Shuhei's eyes that stared deeply at Luppi. That's where he snapped.

"I'm alright, Luppi I underestimated him. I bet he wasn't even trying. Luppi is that guy your boyfriend or something? Are you gay?" he asked in a disgusted tone he tried not to show it too much but he was uncomfortable with such situations he wasn't used to seeing guys like guys.

"Uh no, he's not my boyfriend just I guess sort of a friend in a way." He said with a small smile. "As for gay I don't think I am really but I do like someone who is a guy but he won't even look at me really." He said sadly.

Shuhei quickly got up "That's disgusting!" he moved away from Luppi standing up he glances over at Grimmjow "He's all yours I'm not a fag. Like you guys are." He spat disturbed.

Grimmjow pushes Shuhei against the wall his arm applied pressure on Shuhei's neck glaring deeply into his eyes "I should just snap your neck for saying that to me! And Luppi you better get on your knees and apologize to him you li-"

"That wont me necessary,"

Luppi's eyes widen looking over with a blush.

Grimmjow banged Shuhei head against the wall repeatedly taunting Ulquiorra to do something which in result Ulquiorra carefully released Shuhei neck and pushed Grimmjow's off gently but he fell hard on the round causing him the groan. "What the hell's your problem Ulq? He just dissed Luppi and you're defending him!" he glares angrily getting up.

Shuhei and Luppi stared at Ulquiorra surprised.

Ulquiorra looks blankly at Grimmjow "I'm in charge of him. Lord Aizen requested I bring him now. I am not going to let personal business get in the way of work." He says looking over at Shuhei "Hisagi were going." He says promptly

Shuhei nodded he did not dare complain seeing how easily Ulquiorra took care of Jaegerjaques; so obediently he followed Ulquiorra.

Luppi stared at Ulquiorra longingly "Ulquiorra, wait I-"

"Not now Luppi I'm busy right now." He says turning his back to Luppi not bothering to say anything else or even turn to look back at him.

Grimmjow turned to look at Luppi "Come on, Luppi I'll buy you breakfast ignore that prick. I'll get him later for saying that to you." He wraps an arm around Luppi's waist leading him to the cafeteria "So cheer up"

Luppi sighed he just followed Grimmjow lost in his own thoughts. _He literally blew me off for Aizen…_

After breakfast~

Grimmjow walked alongside Luppi trying to cheer him up. "Is there anything I can do? I'll beat Ulquiorra and that spiked-haired prick for you. Or I'll spoil you." Grimmjow lifts Luppi chin staring at him with a sincere smile.

Luppi pulled away "No I'm fine I just need to be alone." Luppi began walking away. _What do I do? I really don't know how I could get him to love me. He's already done stuff with me he's probably already done with me or something. Don't I mean anything to him? Am I only a good fuck to him?_

"W-Wait you don't have to be alone. If he doesn't want you I do I want you. Won't you give me a chance?" Grimmjow grabs Luppi's arm tugging on it looking at him with need.

Luppi pulled away angrily "Stop! I'm tired of hearing you say that! I don't believe you how many times do I have to tell you that…" Luppi runs away from Grimmjow trying to get away as quickly as possible he hurried outside sitting near the edge of a balcony staring at the sky he let out a long sigh his cheeks wetting his cheek. He lowered his gaze to the long drop down.

_Why wont he just accept me is it that hard?_

"You're crying?"

Luppi turned around and gaped at the figure he turned to look at the figure who sat next to him his face slightly turned red. "Oh." Was all he could say he was so surprised he had to figure out his fumbled up words he didn't know what exactly to say.

The figure looks at the sky "I never really understood what's so interesting about the sky." He says blankly.

"It's beautiful the way the clouds are spread out and scattered I like the sky but at night its even better it calms me and puts me at ease." He says staring at the sky "Ulquiorra did you come here to spend time with me?" he asks as he raises his knees to his chest peaking at Ulquiorra bashfully he was staring at him hopefully.

"Yes."

Luppi lips curved into a smile his cheeks redden he scooted closer to Ulquiorra.

"And no, I actually came here because you are to have a roommate I just came to tell you is all." he says bluntly as ever without a care he stands up to leave.

"Ulquiorra wait!" Luppi got up quickly hugging Ulquiorra's waist tightly "Don't go…" he says pleadingly he closes his eyes.

Ulquiorra froze for a bit he didn't know what to make of this he stood still for a bit letting Luppi stay for a moment. I have to go I can't keep Aizen waiting." He says as he begun to move away but Luppi clung onto him tighter.

"Don't leave me please forget Aizen." Luppi says staring at the floor he pouts the smell of Ulquiorra surrounded his nostrils it felt so right so good he didn't want to let go of Ulquiorra he was there and he belonged to him if only for a bit he loved it he hated Aizen he began to hate Aizen it began to irritate him how Ulquiorra came back to Aizen but hardly to Luppi.

Ulquiorra moved away from Luppi "What are you saying? I'm here to serve him not you this is why I'm not with you as an Espada it is my duty to serve and listen to Lord Aizen. I can only be a companion to you nothing more." He says leaving quickly.

Luppi chased after Ulquiorra "Nothing more?" he pulled on Ulquiorra's arm "You slept with me twice! Not once but twice and you say nothing more? You were there for me when no one else was! So I was nothing more than just a satisfaction for you a release? You got what you want and now you're done?" Luppi's eyes welled up he felt so used so betrayed "You just used me! YOU LIED!" Luppi ran off he didn't want to see him anymore he felt so used like someone just stabbed his chest and tore his heart out and threw it on the floor stepping on it over and over.

Ulquiorra stood there his emerald eyes staring lifeless at the direction that Luppi ran. He turns around heading to where he was needed.

~Night~

Luppi laid near the bath tub staring at the razor he felt like he should do something dramatic but instead he dunked his hand in the tub where cold water was running his thought pushed and poked at him so carelessly he reached for the razor cutting deeply into his wrist he flinched and more tears spread through his eyes he gasped feeling worse than he did blood began seeping through the cut. _He wont care anyways no one will care If he doesn't care what's the point that's right I shouldn't even care since he doesn't care I should just move on._

He drops his aching bleeding wrist on the tub it stung. His eyes lowered staring at the water washing the blood he removed it and turned of the water letting his hand near the edge watching the droplets of blood dripping down the water._ I won't die…just this one arm this one wrist it hurts so much I can literally feel my life being drained away slowly. _His face grows pale.

Luppi drops his head and throws the razor across the room "How pathetic am I?" he says in a low mumble he closes his eyes resting his head on the edge staring at his blood drip down the tub. _Might as well do the other arm._Luppi leans forward grabbing the razor staring at his reflection._ What do I have to lose anyways right?_

Luppi sighed he lifts the blade staring at it and brings it to his eye.

Wow now that's something I thought this wouldn't happen in my story I'm barely starting the drama but hey it will get better and better ^^ Oh and please review if you may and I apologize for the wait once again. This chapter was longer huh?


	8. Chapter 8 BlUnT

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the characters or even the amazing original story line. Please enjoy my creation ^^.

I have succeeded in a way to find a road to take on this story I hope my plot and way is satisfying much more for you than it is to me.

Chapter 8- BlUnT

Luppi raised the knife and began closing it in on his eye until he heard someone enter his room from his bathroom door he dropped the knife down a loud clandering sound was made dropping the sharp object from his hand he fumbled to go get the knife before anyone saw what he was doing to himself._ Is it Ulquiorra?_

A figure entered the bathroom and stared at him oddly "What are you doing?" said the other's voice staring at Luppi confused his eyes widen as he saw the trail of blood streaming down Luppi's arm "Hey what's wrong with you!" the figure dropped what he was carrying and crouched next to Luppi snatching the razor from his hands he winced as it dug in his hand slightly he threw across the room away from Luppi.

Luppi gasped feeling tears escape his purple orbs; he pushed the male away rejecting the pity or sympathy that was being given to him. "Leave me alone! Get out! Just leave me be!" he wailed feeling weak and pathetic he was unable to keep the tears from spreading down his cheek his throat began to tighten and ache a sharp pain was felt throughout his heart _I hate this why…Why did I have to fall for him why did I have to fall in love I'm a fool nothing but a fool…_Luppi covered his mouth when he saw that the figure stared at him shockingly.

"Fall for who?" said the figure confused he shook his head and grabbed Luppi's arms ripping his shirt and wrapping his wrist around adding pressure so he wouldn't bleed anymore. "Look never mind who it is you don't have to tell me anything. Just come here go ahead and cry." After he finished he took Luppi in his arms embracing the small one tightly and caringly holding him with care he didn't know why but he had to do so.

Luppi clung to the other figure quietly whimpering to himself he was defenseless he just felt so in need of someone. The smell of the other male was so overwhelmingly alluring he rubbed his head into his chest enjoying the attention.

~Morning~

Luppi fluttered his eyes to open wincing a little his wrist throbbed quite allot he looked up and blushed he was still being held by the other male his eyes widen uncomftorbly _I feel asleep through all that? And he stayed with me throughout the whole time…why?_

The other male peeked over at Luppi curiously blinking that one eye that had stared at Luppi "Go back to sleep." He shifted a bit his butt had fallen asleep from being asleep sitting up on the bathroom floor his arms rested around Luppi shameless he yawned a bit rubbing one of his eyes. His expression looked cute and tired to Luppi.

_Go back to sleep? Yeah sure I'll just close my eyes and fall asleep easily like HELL I can what's HE doing here? Looking cute will not change my mind!_ Luppi pulled away quickly he darted across the room staring at the other figure confused "I can't sleep! Why are you here?" Luppi demanded staring and studying the others eyes trying to dig out an answer he rubbed his wrist noticing the bandages but his eyes refused to tear from Shuhei.

The male rubs his black hair and yawns again "To save you." He said with a weak smile staring at Luppi returning the questionable look toward the smaller male he tried keeping his eyes open but they kept blinking every few seconds.

"Save me…?" Luppi's guard lowered a little he stared at the other male utterly speechless and confused it was odd to him what exactly did he mean were Luppi's thoughts ran around searching for an answer in his head and began turning flustered.

"No, That's not it actually I'm your new roommate and I'm relieved I got here when you were about to jab your eye out or something it looked like you were quite suicidal over something so stupid." He said bluntly.

"Stupid who do you think you are? You're stupid! You wouldn't understand I bet you wouldn't. I bet you have never fallen in love in your life your so homophobic your in denial. You hugged me you held me!" Luppi said angrily annoyed by the fact that he was being called stupid over his affection toward love for Ulquiorra that love wasn't stupid it was grand and beautiful.

The male's eyes widen surprised he tilted his head a bit "I would never kill myself over someone like that. You can always move on and find someone else and I'm not h-homophobic…I'm just uncomfortable…it's weird liking another…"

Luppi stood up "GUY! It doesn't matter what's on the outside it what's inside that counts! I mean sure there are guys who like dick and not girls but I see him as more than that I look beyond I don't care what he looks on the outside! If he was a girl I'd like him to or she the point is he was there for me when no one was. He listened to me; he protected me when he didn't even know me. Me someone he didn't know." Luppi left the room angrily and bumps into someone. "AGH! What the hell! Who is it now? Can't I get privacy in my own room!"

Shuhei looks up at Luppi confused he tried to see who was in his room._ Is it my fault that I think it's weird for two…guys to fall in love…?Well I'm not apologizing for the way I feel or think like I care what he thinks of me. _His face turned into a frown.

"Not anymore." Said the voice blankly the male looked down at Luppi noticing Luppi's wrist tied and wrapped in cloth his eyes stared at it interested grabbing his arm he pulled him forward and raised Luppi's wrist close up. "What happen?"

"Ulqui- OW!" Luppi's smile turned into a pained pout he blushed deeply it hurt but he couldn't help but smile at Ulquiorra cool touch it sent shivers up his arm to his neck he felt in need again in need of Ulquiorra's touch he stared deeply at Ulquiorra immobilized is mouth opened a little to answer but stayed hypnotized by Ulquiorra's presence.

Shuhei stood up with a grouchy tired look and sees Ulquiorra and Luppi he rolled his eyes and shivered himself _two guys touching each other ew…. _"He cut himself obviously." He said lifting his bag of the bathroom floor and walking toward the two despise his distant feeling he was getting his stomach screaming to get away before something happened.

Luppi turned too glare at Shuhei his smile faded. He was going to say something but nothing came out he wouldn't lie to Ulquiorra that would not be right he never has why would he start now sure Ulquiorra hurt him but he would never want to use revenge against Ulquiorra even though lying has nothing to do with revenge he just felt like he would be betraying or being dishonest if he couldn't be honest with Ulquiorra how would he be honest with himself. His head feel to the floor shamefully refusing to look at Ulquiorra in the eye he felt pathetic. He didn't want Ulquiorra to know.

Ulquiorra stared at Luppi surprised and not understanding why Luppi would do something so reckless of course Ulquiorra did not show any emotion. "Why would you inflict pain on yourself?" he asked.

"'Cause the person he lo-." Shuhei's eyes stared at Luppi who covered is mouth refraining him from saying anymore. _He's soft…for a guy._

"Don't…why are you doing this to me? Do you have to be such a jerk?" he whispered under his breath staring at Shuhei with his purple eyes looking at him in a begging way he moved closer to Shuhei so that he may hear better. "Please stop…" he says embarrassed as he blushed deeply his eyes falling to the floor bashfully.

Shuhei blinks a little and smacks away Luppi's hand "He's in love with some guy." He says blushing and looks away walking toward the door realizing how cruel it was to do so but he just didn't care he wanted out he rather be hated for now.

Ulquiorra eyes flashed his mouth slightly opened he turned to look at Luppi who stood there having his back to Ulquiorra. "Love?" he repeated the word making it sound like some foreign word.

Luppi closed his eyes._ That JERK he actually said it he…He's so mean he pisses me off!_

Shuhei turned his head back to look at Ulquiorra respectfully "Can I get another roommate? This one seems too troublesome for me I don't think he likes me now. I'm not a homophobe or in denial I just am not used it is all so I-."

Luppi glares at Shuhei feeling extremely betrayed he runs up to Shuhei and punches him with all his strength trying to make him feel pain he felt near to tears it made him sob a little is arm jolted and throbbed after inflicting the pain.

Shuhei blocks but still the door breaks he falls out and he let's out a groan of pain._ Strong…what the hell was that?_ He gulped standing up he never would have thought Luppi having such strength it surprised him.

Luppi runs forward getting ready to attack some more until Ulquiorra calmly pulls him back trying to make Luppi relax a little. He turns to look at Luppi "We need to talk." He says his eyes darting back and forth as he stared at Luppi's purple eyes with his cold turquoise ones making Luppi fall into a melting trance.

Luppi face softens and nods.

"Later not now," Ulquiorra lets go of Luppi's shoulder and begins heading out the door he had a place to go he didn't want to leave at all but he had to he wanted to tell him but he just didn't know what to expect how to treat a guy he liked or how to talk to them like that after all this was his first time interaction with a male in such a way in fact with anyone.

Luppi's mouth drops open he angrily pouts "For-."

Ulquiorra turns around toward Luppi "I apologize I'm busy right now Lord Aizen had me run some errands so I must go attend to them I would be at ease if you don't do anything reckless while I'm not around and please calm yourself we do not want to catch anyone's attention with your actions. I will return." Ulquiorra steps out.

"I'm not rooming with that psycho!" Shuhei rubs the concrete from his shoulder.

"That's unfortunate you have no say in this you are too room with Luppi regardless of what you say. Your wishes are not to be taken account for so you are to make peace both of you or suffer I don't care. I will thank you for stopping Luppi for inflicting anymore pain but that is all you are to watch after Luppi while I'm away if you don't then I will take care of you personally." He says not bothering to listen to what Shuhei would say.

Shuhei mumbles to his self he wanted to beat Ulquiorra to a pulp but he knew it was impossible for he was an Espada if only he could at least tell him off anything would be fine it bothered him also that bothered him was Ulquiorra had a very small body he even looked weak in a way aside from the piercing eyes he had making it easy to intimidate you. He then went back into the room closing whatever was left over of the door and walked past the stunned Luppi and grabbed a pillow with a blanket then plopped onto a couch.

Luppi stared at the floor not knowing what to do or feel about everything he felt happy yet not complete it was more of left unsatisfied incomplete he took a couple of steps back and breathed slowly.

Shuhei had his eyes closed he decided to sleep on his bad day that's how he felt it going so far he crosses his arms across his chest he wiggles a bit uncomfortably and takes off his shirt he ends up opening an eye because he hadn't heard any noise from Luppi for over a couple of minutes he stared at Luppi and his eyes widen when Luppi turned to sit on him and stayed there without a word "AH!" he panicked.

Luppi stayed quiet and didn't say anything he played with his hands uneasily and just was thinking he let out a long sigh he was starting to hate Aizen and Ulquiorra's mysterious and always never showing any emotion.

"I uh...your door don't hu-..." his voice trailed of seeing how he was ignored his existence wasn't even noticed at the time and so he laid back down slowly and quietly returning to his sleep. Until he found himself staring at Luppi's back unable to sleep calmly.

Luppi stood up and mumbled something under his breath "Always Aizen…" he begins heading out the half broken door he didn't want to be around anyone he wanted to be alone he didn't know what to do or how to feel about everything.

"Hey where are you going?" Shuhei says making Luppi stop by the door he really didn't care he just was interested and stricken with curiosity. Why didn't Luppi finish hitting him for being a jerk why would he go out? Maybe he just didn't want to be around me thought Shuhei with that in mind he in a way hesitantly laid his head on the pillow waiting for an answer.

"Why does it matter?" Luppi snapped not turning to face Shuhei what seem to bother Luppi the most was that he couldn't or wasn't able to ignore Shuhei.

"Can't your caring roommate know?" he said with a desperate smirk that couldn't be hidden even though he was actually trying to look serious so it would be just as dramatic to him but to his luck he failed happily.

"Caring? Are you being…a JERK? Or something similar to that? That's not even funny! It's Stupid and immature!" he said stopping his foot once for not being able to ignore the black-haired comedian who was being an idiot in his case.

"No, No, no, no noting like that. You see if you pay attention to whatever I may have said then you would be brighter and not a sensitive girl." He said with a hint of bliss in his tone when he says 'sensitive girl' He hurried on not pausing for longer than three seconds. "One, I saved you from yourself. Two, I helped you with a bit more confidence. Three, I stopped you from lying. Four, I stayed with you regardless of my unfair punishment which is being locked with you. So there oh and fifth, if I didn't care I wouldn't be asking you. So you got five good reasons why I care." He says with a blink of challenge.

"I don't care because to you that's caring my version of care is not yours so then you lose and that's that's but thank you for trying. Now bye." He cocks his head with a cute kitty like smile practically skipping away.

"Ok, Fine then I'm coming. I need to explore the area since I'm new I need to get familiar with the place." He hurries running with ease next to Luppi's side never looking at him but straight forward he had a serious face over seconds it changed into an inviting smile "While we walk around You can tell me what 5 ways are your best caring ways." He sparks.

Luppi gasped when he saw the spiked creeper to his side chattering away what was words in his side Luppi caught some of it but had a -~- mellow like gloom expression after Shuhei finished Luppi opened his mouth "Ah okay NO! N-O NO!" he said with a kind but scary smile. His purple eyes shined as he trotted into the cafeteria ignoring successfully the weird creeper that was so desperately creeping the likes of Luppi to escape.

Grimmjow almost dropped the breakfast in his tray and watched Luppi like a raven eyeing its prey ready to pounce any second and even faster when he saw Shuhei talking to Luppi all happy like and Luppi doing the same as he was at least that's how it was seen in Grimmjow's eyes.

Luppi stared at the pastries section he was feeling something sweet since his day today was starting out in gloom he decided he needed something sweet to happen and this pastry would do the trick besides the pastries were mouth watering and teasing ever so much to Luppi till he suddenly had a sour look as if he ate a rotten cherry when he heard the voice of the annoying man.

"Aw, are you hungry Luppi? Does my kind roomy want something sweet? To start out your morning? Do you need money Luppi?" He chirped as he took out his wallet with a proud goofy cat like smile.

Luppi smiled back at Shuhei "Oh really? Would you?" he said with a glittering look in his eyes he tried sounding like a child excitedly intently for a yes.

"How many you want then?" he said smiling; this was starting to be fun he couldn't get enough of Luppi's anger it was like forbidden fruit to him it tasted so addicting and it made him laugh his butt off at how cute and funny Luppi looked like when he was mad and now he was countering Shuhei's kissing up toward him but that only made him more eager.

"30." He said with a huge daring pout he lifted his arms that looked adorably covered by his long white sleeves Luppi even closed his eyes like a cute angry hamster . this caused him to not even care how much it cost because Shuhei had money to burn. So Luppi unwearyingly continues.

"Ok," he said paying the clerk his eyes squinted staring at the clerk "Renji?" he gasped a little surprised that one of his friends were there.

The red haired male glared at Shuhei "Shhh Sure I will get them for you." He turned shaking his head disappointingly.

Luppi didn't even notice the surprise ness of Shuhei's voice instead he urged on "Ok, 50" he said closing his eyes with a frown and his back turned to Shuhei's Luppi's arms were crossed this time his smiled turned to a mischievous smile.

Shuhei scratched his head and moved his eyes to the corner but not turning to look at Luppi "50? Ok." He said casually "50 Clerk Renji." He urged on.

Renji turned to look at Shuhei angrily. Shuhei smiled victoriously he also looked like he was cheering Renji on with his thumbs up waving up and down.

Renji quickly grabs dough and molds it to look like Shuhei.

"I want 90. " Luppi turned around to smirk at him figuring that it was way too much for dear Shuhei to buy.

Shuhei clapped at Renji's sculpture and heard Luppi never turning around to look at the cute male. "I want 90, Renji."

"90? Ok" He crushed the sculpture making Shuhei cringed into a frown.

"300!" Luppi said impatiently there's no way he would have so much money in that small wallet Luppi thought frustrated.

"300! Oh Renji." He said smiling.

Renji packed everything all ninety cakes and random pastries that Luppi wanted "There is no three hundred I'm out! You fat porcupine what you trying to do? Get diabetes? Weirdo." Renji left angrily relieved that he was away from the loud mouth that wouldn't shut up.

Shuhei turned around to look at the proud looking Luppi he looked cheerful. "I win." He said this made Shuhei's heart leap and not a gay way he thought to himself he grabbed Luppi's cheek and pulled. "You happy? See I do care."

Luppi smacked Shuhei making him fall to the ground hard "Shut up!" he pouted looking away from Shuhei and looking flustered he was not sad anymore nor was that angry he was confused.

"Owch!" Shuhei stayed on the concrete floor he felt his head crack a bit and blood was trickling down his head he was down right in pain and that Luppi kid was strong.

"HEY!" said a loud booming voice.

Luppi turned to look up at the shadow that darkened him a bit he rubbed his cheek as he looked up at the other male. His expression returned to a half droopy eyed and twitching annoyed lip. "Great another nuisance." He covered his eyes shaking his head left and right and peaked through his fingers and covered them and shook his head again. "Go away!" he spouted.

Shuhei lifted himself up and stood erect compressed dirt and concrete pieces feel of his hair and shoulder "YES?" he said obediently then slouched down "Oh I thought it was an Espada." his shoulders slouched down and he turned to look at Luppi. "Right, if you need anything just call me out or something." He said beginning to walk away.

Grimmjow grabbed Shuhei's sleeve yanking it back "I am an Espada, and what the hell do you mean if he needs you? What are you even doing with him? He's mine!"

Shuhei looks at Grimmjow "So?" he talked back carelessly.

"I'm leaving."

A male ran through the cafeteria laughing while two other males chased the smaller one.

"Luppi wait." He hurried after Luppi.

"Yeah wait. You forgot your pastries." He said hurrying along with Grimmjow.

The blond male laughs "Naughty, Naughty, Naughty." said the small male chanting loudly as he dodged the chasers with joy.

Szayel lifts his glasses "Wonderweiss! This isn't a game gives those photos back!" he said chasing after the small male he was tired already and irritated with Nnoitra having him hold onto the photos and now while he and Nnoitra where talking about the pictures and looking at them Wonderweiss managed to get all the photos and was now running around.

Luppi bumped into a male and gasped as he almost fell to the ground but was caught luckily. He turned bright red as he was inches away from Ulquiorra's lips. He closed his eyes and puckered up a bit trying to look tempting for Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra's eyes fell on his pink succulent lips he stayed stricken by Luppi's attempts he looked around no one seemed to pay any attention to the two of them except Grimmjow and Shuhei who were headed toward them he smiled sadly and pulled Luppi to his feet. "I see your not in your room anymore." He says boredly.

Luppi opened one eye and sighed backing away from Ulquiorra. "No…" he said looking away he really wanted Ulquiorra to kiss him.

"Wonderweiss! We'll give that glow stick you wanted! No Two of them!" Nnoitra said making Wonderweiss turn to look at him.

"YEA! Now COME HERE!" Nnoitra said frustrated trying to look nice.

Wonderweiss bumps into Ulquiorra dropping the photos all over Ulquiorra's feet. "Oops." He begins laughing.

Luppi stared wide eyed at the photos and panics. Ulquiorra begins to pick one up but Luppi snatches it he begins picking up the photos rapidly and as quickly as possible he looks around and sees Nnoitra and Szayel coming up and they call out to Wonderweiss but stopped gaping at Luppi.

"Yeah?" Luppi looks at Szayel annoyed.

"Bottom! Luppi Bottom! He Bott-." Nnoitra grabs Wonderweiss's mouth and him covering his mouth.

Szayel begins to explain "Oh well uh there you are Wonderweiss oh U-Ulquiorra h-hi well we must get going."

"Hold it." Luppi blushes and both Nnoitra and Szayel turns looking nervous and guilty painted across their face. Szayel I need to talk to you later." He snapped.

Szayel nods but stops.

"Ulq! You again! Will you leave him alone he's mine!" he storms angrily getting between Luppi and Ulquiorra like an angry wolf claiming his mate.

Shuhei snatches a photo "You and pinky gonna talk about you and blue rapist?" he said looking through the snatched photos his face distorted into disgust.

Luppi blushed "NO! Gimme those!" he tried to grab them but Shuhei grabbed Luppi's tiny head and held it down.

"Naw, these are juicy. JUICY JUICY… well to be honest it's disgusting!" he frowned and walked over to Ulquiorra "Look at em' wouldn't you agree disgusting!" he handed the photos pushing the photos into Ulquiorra's clutches.

Ulquiorra dropped the photos.

Luppi froze in place his face went pale.

\Longest I ever written. Anyways hoped you liked it and Shuhei is gonna be showing up more don't you guys like him? ^^ He's fun and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are getting pushed out by dear old Shuhei funny he just came in too but he is like e says the caring roommate who's a jerk, Anyways please review. ^^


	9. Chapter 9 InStInCt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the characters or even the amazing original story line. Please enjoy my creation ^^.

AN: A lot of my readers are saying you guys prefer Grimmjow over Ulquiorra . why is that? Lolz I have gone brain dead so I apologize for taking so long to write recently. I will try picking up the pace.

Chapter 9- ImPaTiEnCe

Ulquiorra bent down trying to remain calm and emotionless but it cracked out it slipped from his control his eyes flinched a little his hand slightly trembled as he began picking the pictures up one by one but in a quick pace the images added to his anger. When he finished picking the photos up he begins ripping the pictures at a rapid speed then grabs Luppi's arm not waiting for anyone's reaction or anyone's comments.

Luppi stayed wide-eyed the whole time he didn't understand but he was extremely happy at the moment but his smile soon went away when he saw Ulquiorra react this wasn't like Ulquiorra at all did he just hurt Ulquiorra?

Grimmjow pushed Shuhei against the wall "Look here porcupine rat, what are you trying to do! Your nice to Luppi one moment then the next you smash his face into the mud? What are you getting at!" He placed his elbow against Shuhei's neck applying pressure purposely trying to force out the answers of his rude actions.

Shuhei coughed and spun quickly kicking Grimmjow's arm making him almost fall but instead he ended up sending Grimmjow a couple of steps back. Shuhei rubbed his throat with the top of his hand since he was still carrying the bag of pastries. "I just lend you a hand. How about you open your eyes a little more instead of reacting with instinct and not your train of thought you blood headed idiot." He said taking air in from the lack of air he got earlier.

"Lend me a hand? What are you talking about? How is that helping? You just embarrassed and humiliated Luppi in front of that fruit-cake Ulquiorra." He spat annoyed he shook the hand that was kicked by Shuhei. Grimmjow's eye brows scrunched together growing angrier by the second.

"I'm making Ulquiorra back off to grow more distant from Luppi, look you should go after Luppi and take him for yourself claim him." Shuhei smirks it couldn't be contained for the smirk revealed truth he was up to something but no one would know Grimmjow would not be able to see through it because his kind action was the distraction.

Grimmjow expression soften and he stared oddly at Shuhei "Why?" he was not entirely convinced with what Shuhei was telling him something was off it was too out of the blue this was too random.

Shuhei smirk never faltered it stood in place confident as ever after all why would he act if he didn't know the outcome of it. "Cause obviously Luppi is too blind to see what a great guy you are. Not for me that is…just why bother going after something that doesn't want you. Why go through the shame of throwing yourself like an obedient puppy you should show him he's appreciated and not unwanted." He replied.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow still not convinced he began heading in the direction that Ulquiorra and Luppi headed "Whatever, I'm leaving." He said picking up the pace he honesty didn't know how to feel about this so he decided to ignore it for it for now.

Shuhei couldn't help but grin at the results he wanted to follow after Grimmjow and spy on the three of them but decided it would be too much trouble after all Luppi was his roommate and Luppi would probably bring the subject up later on or show some sort of emotion after returning from the love triangle.

Ulquiorra stared at the floor for a long while he was trying to figure out what to say or how to say it but he didn't know how. If he would say anything he would be disobeying Lord Aizen he couldn't be fooling around. This ground was work his roof was Lord Aizen's roof he had to follow orders. But it bothered him so much he never thought Grimmjow would actually start hungering after Luppi his Luppi. Ulquiorra's eyebrow creased feeling troubled and stuck by this.

Luppi felt Ulquiorra's grip tighten on him "Ulq-…uh y-you ok…? Those um pictures…I can explain I it wasn't, it didn't lead to anything…" he said choking out his face turned a scarlet red he wasn't expecting any of this to happen today or at all he didn't even know there was any pictures.

Ulquiorra snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Luppi and brought him a little close closing the gap between each other "Y-You don't have anything to explain…" he said beginning to release Luppi's wrist.

"That's right he doesn't have anything to explain because he belongs to me." Grimmjow said in a smug proud tone as he began approaching Luppi for claiming.

Ulquiorra pulls Luppi behind him and glares coldly at Grimmjow the air began to grow thick he places his hand on the handle of the sword Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed down with the intent to slice anyone who came within two feet of him and Luppi.

Grimmjow halted a couple of steps back annoyed by how Ulquiorra was acting "What's making you act like this Ulquiorra? Don't tell me you're jealous?" he slurred grinning at how Ulquiorra slightly opened his mouth and closed it noticing that he hit a nerve "It's a little too late for that isn't it? Luppi's mine!" he took a step forward ignoring Ulquiorra's past threat.

Ulquiorra pushed Luppi behind himself shielding him from Grimmjow "That's too bad." He says coldly Grimmjow was right he was too late but that didn't mean he would give Luppi to Grimmjow at least not now Ulquiorra's eyes flashes which made Grimmjow retort back making him lose his balance and falling to the floor from his spiritual pressure.

Luppi's eyes widen and he pulls on Ulquiorra's arm in fear of Ulquiorra killing Grimmjow and it looked to him like Ulquiorra's anger was more with intent than holding back like he usually would do.

Grimmjow quickly got up with a huge grin on is face "You're finally going to take me seriously huh? Over Luppi?" he said rubbing his chest slightly it had stung him but it was definitely not one of Ulquiorra's usual attacks it made him want more.

Ulquiorra frowned finally realizing that he wasn't acting like his usual self with a childlike confused pout he looks at Grimmjow troubled then he closes his eyes trying to shake away the feeling that he was currently playing out and went to responding professionally "Luppi does not enjoy your company he is always avoiding you so I'm here to forbid you from bothering him." He said in monotone.

"You've been watching me and Luppi or something? You being a stalker you creeper." He accuses glancing at Luppi then staring at Ulquiorra's lip which winced at the accusations "I'm sure Luppi wants less of you and more of me after all he never uses that bracelet that you gave him." Grimmjow's says with certainty.

"And how would you know that I gave him a bracelet? Unless you were watching him and I in my room the day I gave him that gift." Ulquiorra says as he grabs Luppi's hand gently pulling it off of his and he begins rubbing his hand.

Grimmjow choked on his own words "I- I that's well..." he began saying his face turned a dark shade of red.

Luppi shook his head and started to walk away this started to annoy him both of them were acting weird he wanted to be with Ulquiorra but it was getting old he was tired of waiting and Grimmjow was acting immature and hot headed he sighed he was tired and not in the mood for anyone at the moment. He stretched his arm a bit and let out a small yawn.

"Tired?" said a voice from behind Luppi the sound of the man's voice made Luppi shiver.

Luppi turned around to face the man who was asking him a question. Luppi bowed respectfully he raises his violet eyes blinking a bit he held back his annoyed expression at the man who stood in front of him; his leader, his commander . "A little," He replied looking away a bit.

The male moved closer to Luppi moving his hair from his neck noticing a hickey that was fading away a smile came from the male's mouth making Luppi stare at him confused from the way the male responded. "What's this?" he asked

"L-Lord Aizen…" Luppi's face lighted up when Aizen began touching the pink blotch that was on his neck.

"You're more different now Luppi, Where did all your pride and cockiness go?" Gin came from behind Aizen with his usual smirk. "Your boring now." He added.

Luppi backed away a little "A bruise." He answered quickly glancing at Gin then Aizen he began getting chills Gin was staring at him weird it creped Luppi out.

"Only on your neck," Shuhei added Luppi bumps into Shuhei's chest. The spiked male grins at Luppi. His expression was filled with mischief and he seemed to rarely show sympathy towards Luppi.

Aizen looks up to Shuhei then at Luppi "Are you fooling around Luppi? This isn't well I suppose you were blunt when you became an Espada." He said walking toward Luppi trying to read his actions out Luppi was catching his interest slowly.

"Ex –Espada, He became frail and quiet this is absolutely out of proportion." Gin said almost pleased with this it caught his attention much faster than Aizen's it completely drew him in he stared at Luppi lustfully and with interest there was more to Luppi than his meek self he removed the white sliver strands from his eyes.

Luppi glared both at Shuhei and Gin he wanted to let his anger out at both of the males "My wrist is bruised also." He added trying to calm himself his face was already red but he kept his cool down he couldn't act out in front of Aizen.

Aizen looks over at Luppi's wrist and rises his eyebrows "I see, well I hold no more interest in this conversation." Aizen began going on his way.

Luppi pulled away from Shuhei who was holding onto Luppi's arms. He glared at Shuhei "What do you want from me!" he hissed at Shuhei angrily getting ready to punch Shuhei when he stopped for a moment noticing Shuhei staring back at him looking past Luppi. His words just went right in his ear and out the other Luppi's anger began rising but it was going to get worse because the sound of Gin's voice entered his ears.

"You guys seem close is this the guy who leeched from your neck? Isn't he new he just came yesterday it looks fresh to me like they were trying to not make it look obvious." He said sure of himself as he started glowering over Luppi smelling him carefully studying him.

Luppi was about to talk but again the unsympathetic male opened his mouth feeling no remorse toward Luppi "Not from me the one on his wrist though he did it himself a bit of a masochist I should say he was touching himself too erotically." Shuhei licked his lips as if the mere thought brought him provocation toward Luppi but his expression quickly changed back to his usual state.

Gin grinned wider than ever his eyes even peeked open more grabbing Luppi's arm a bit "I have to talk to you later privately." He smiled eagerly beginning to corner Luppi a bit.

Luppi face was flushed "You know that's not true!" he lifted his arm ready to punch Shuhei but Gin grabbed his arm he was strong he stared mortified at Gin he gaped at him feeling uncomfortable "Wh-Why?" he said his eyes growing big.

"Gin what's keeping you?" Aizen looks over his shoulder impatiently.

Gin smiled "You will find out when we meet with each other." He said and moved away from Luppi he laughed a bit and stared oddly at Shuhei as he walked away to catch up to Aizen he apologized to Aizen bowing politely. He started to converse with Aizen casually before exiting out the door he glances over at Luppi one last time

Luppi frowned angrily turning bright red "What's your problem!" he demanded an answer he pushed Shuhei hard against the wall his body trembled a bit filled with rage and insult he started throwing punches at Shuhei's chest feeling frustrated and betrayed.

Shuhei groaned at every blow he got his hands grab Luppi's wrist holding both of them up and turning him against the wall glaring at Luppi "I'm just looking out for you!" he spat angrily at Luppi his eyes grew hard.

Luppi yelped "Ow! That hurts! Let go of me! I hate you! You just like seeing me look like an idiot a stupid retard!" he shouted at Shuhei squirming to break free he was tired of him it only had been two days and already he couldn't stand the guy with his two-faced actions.

"I'm your roommate I'm responsible for you! If you hate me then deal with it." He said squeezing his wrist a bit more he knew he had to be mean or else parting would be harder for him and whenever he was nice it slipped from his virtue it confused him but it also angered him. His eyes searched Luppi's amethyst ones his expression softened a bit.

"I never asked you! Ignore Ulquiorra if he can't watch over me if I'm not important enough to be watched over or…if he doesn't want to even be my friend anymore I don't care I ruined it. I don't want you as a replacement." His voice cracked his face fell to the floor staring hard at the floor or maybe Ulquiorra didn't feel like that at all after the last he saw of him; he was angry at the fact that he was Grimmjow's and his vulgar pictures. He was confused droplets of tears roll down his cheek "I want attention. I just at least wish he would be my friend again …I don't even know why I'm…telling you this…" he said sadly.

Shuhei started laughing "Your crying over this it's funny your getting mad and sad over nothing you think too much you should stop keeping it all in and let it out tell him how you feel not just keep him guessing tell him straight up." He said moving his face closer to Luppi who stared at him like a confused child "One of you is either slow, clueless, or just plain out stupid if he doesn't realize it he may lose you to someone else." He says his warm breathe hitting Luppi's lips.

Luppi stared at Shuhei blushing a little he was lost but he felt attracted to Shuhei for that moment his aroma drawn him in making his heart race a bit faster Luppi moved closer to Shuhei and licked Shuhei's nose innocently.

This caused Shuhei to turn bright red his eyes widen a bit and backed away rubbing his nose he gave Luppi a confused look. "What was that for?" he asked looking around making sure no one saw what had occurred that exact moment.

Luppi trailed a finger across his lip he couldn't help it "Uh I, I got to go." Luppi started walking away he concluded to himself that he was just confused and what he was feeling at that exact moment was just him wanting comfort and getting it from a weirdo like that was not worth it he needed to be alone for awhile.

Ulquiorra sheathed his sword "This is a waste of time Luppi wouldn't go for a hot- headed ass. I have nothing to worry myself over, you're not a threat." He said beginning to walk away realizing that Luppi had left the scene this confused him did he upset Luppi.

"He rather be with someone who would be there for him and not someone who would do the opposite either you want him or not! Stop messin' with his emotions and let me care for him you obviously want him you're the stupid one not me for acting so out of place and cruel to Luppi. You don't deserve him and Luppi will see that you're not worth his time! Luppi doesn't realize how much of a great person he is! Something that you're not your cold and just act out of instinct if anything your selfish!" he grinned crossing his arms proudly when he made Ulquiorra stop walking.

"You're no different your much worse, you tried to kill Luppi because you couldn't control your temper you react with instinct also but more irresponsibly. Lord Aizen comes first he is the one I approached he is what I follow. You have no order. Luppi is just another piece of cake that adds of you being here trying to make things better for yourself trying to gain more for yourself so I have nothing to discuss if you don't even notice that in yourself your only a hypocrite but were all hypocrites so I end this conversation with that." He turns to leave leaving Grimmjow all rattled up but practically put in his place.

Ulquiorra notices Aizen and Ginmaru making their way past the fourth Aizen says a couple of words to Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra nods soon they part. Ulquiorra closes his eyes trying to feel Luppi's spiritual presence. He ends up bumping into Luppi and he slowly begins to smile for a mere second. "Luppi..." he begins.

Luppi looked at Ulquiorra weirdly "Uh hi, well bye." Luppi began walking rapidly his cheeks turned a light shade of pink he wanted to think straight at the moment and talking to Ulquiorra at the moment was not a choice it would result in more misinterpretation he remembered Shuhei's advice but he needed to get himself straight first that would be more easier to talk after.

Ulquiorra grabbed Luppi's arm "Wait bye? Luppi I'm speaking with you don't walk away from I…" he said as his voice trailed off. Realizing that he also had to figure himself out he didn't know what to say exactly at the moment or how to put what he was feeling in words he choked.

Luppi looked at Ulquiorra desperately "Ulquiorra I…I need some time right now ok? I don't want to talk right now so don't order me like all the others you may be superior than me but I'm special at least I should be to you right?" he asked almost begged for a answer that he so desperately wanted.

"I-I don't know" Ulquiorra answered not sure of it himself either way he didn't want to say anything that would complicate things it would just be another weight on his back or was it the other way around for him.

Luppi pulled away "I'm tired of this of you! You want me then you don't. Leave Grimmjow alone he didn't do anything to you it was me and if that angered you say so tell me why! Because I mean something to you or because you hate me then tell me don't just keep me guessing. I can't read your mind!" Luppi said feeling his eyes burn with tears that threaten to spill out.

"I…Luppi I do but I can't be with you…It would upset Aizen…and," Ulquiorra stopped was that what he wanted to say did he really not want to be with Luppi.

"Fuck Aizen! Ok I don't care if he means that much to you then go fuck him not me anymore! I…I need to be alone." He said beginning to walk away all confused tears brimmed down his soft flustered cheek he was tired of being treated one way or another he didn't want that it was unnerving frustrating and unhealthy if he had to then he would just need to deal with the fact that he had to first figure himself out and just move on or something.

**A/N: **Finally done Oh god I took forever I get distracted too easily sorry for keeping you guys waiting I apologize I need to do this often dedicate a day were I can just type it all in one day phew bet you weren't expecting any of this whatsoever. Anyways I am happy to say that I got the next chapter figured out so it should be easier to type up anyways reviews appreciated and thank you for reading


	10. Chapter 10 MiXeD EmOtIoNs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the characters or even the amazing original story line. Enjoy the story from a yaoi fanatic ^^.

AN:I know I know fail I take forever's I'm sorry I have had no time nor any motivation but I do think and say to myself your yaoi is waiting and I will complete every story I type or write cuz once I start something it must be finished. So I will do my best to finish this up.

Chapter.10- MiXeD EmOtIoNs

Luppi entered his dorm closing the door behind him except instead of locking the door ended up collapsing from all the abuse it got from Grimmjow and other violent characters. Luppi's eyes widen staring at the door that was now to pieces, he let out a sigh and rolled his eyes; he was tired of everything right now and he needed to relax he had finished all of his errands and sort of though things through.

He makes his way to the bathroom washes his hands thoroughly the luke warm water. He glanced at the mirror and studied himself touching the tattoo above his eyebrow and let out a small smile that tattoo brought him faint memories he let out another sigh and brushed his hair it was already the afternoon and Luppi's stomach was begging for food.

"What happen to the door Luppi? Where you in a bad mood?" said an amused voice behind the small male interrupting Luppi from whatever he was thinking at the very moment.

Luppi's expression turned sour he decides to ignore the question hoping the black haired male would just leave him alone. Luppi fixed his hair trying to look busy making sure to keep his back to his roommate he stuck out his leg beginning to close the door behind him with the bottom of his shoe to show no interest.

Shuhei opened the door making Luppi fall forward "Hey Luppi, what you doing?" he asked coming in on his own according smiling curiously already having planned to start a conversation or some sort of gesture to hang out.

Luppi stumbled to the floor and angrily glared at Shuhei accusingly "That hurt! What do think your doing! Get out!" Luppi stood up quickly and swung at Shuhei who caught his arm and pushes Luppi against the wall causing him to flinch as a result.

Shuhei stares at Luppi curiously "I was just checking on whatever you were doing, you don't have to try to hit me." He said placing his chest against Luppi's cornering him his mouth curves into a devious smirk "Not like you can right?" he teased.

The smaller male face glows a light shade of pink his eyes never ceasing to stare his eyes turn into a cold glare that was piercing into Shuhei's eyes. Luppi was beginning to grow more irritated by the second not only that Shuhei didn't seem to be retreating whatsoever which only added to Luppi's annoyance. "Will you get off!" he snapped losing patience. "I thought you were homo-phobic? Look at you, you're all over me if you're not going to do anything about it but just tease and anger me then don't bother your only making me hate you more than I already do! With your fake kindness and blunt loose mouth that doesn't know how to shut up." He spat purposely.

Shuhei eyes widen he backed away slowly confused by Luppi's cold action "What I do? Did you have a bad day? You don't hate me Luppi you're just saying that cuz' you're tired." He said in a soft tone beginning to feel hurt.

Luppi rolled his eyes at Shuhei "I am tired. I'm dead tired of you and your fake actions stop talking to me. I hate you." he said in a tired whisper walking around Shuhei and leaving the bathroom. He glanced around looking for the time.

"It's six-thirty, you going to go somewhere?" Shuhei asked ignoring the fact that Luppi had said anything to him he simply thought nothing of it and continued to approach Luppi shamelessly. "If you want I'll come alo-."

"Away from you, how did you know I was looking for the time?" he asked almost resenting to have asked the question. He wanted to avoid Shuhei as much as possible he grew tired of the black haired male he just wanted to leave already. He wanted to be away from everyone for a moment at least he was tired and stressed.

"Well you were looking around frantica-"

"Whatever, I don't care how you knew. I'm leaving." he said hastily making his way out the door before the other male could finish his sentence or even ask where he was going. Luppi let out a relief sigh. He was about to look back to see if Shuhei would follow but decided to just let that go and get himself something to eat to silence that stomach of his.

The cafeteria was practically empty which brought a smile to Luppi's face he trotted toward the menu and looked around to see what they had to offer moment later he grabbed a bowl of tempura noodles the steam ends up touching his nose and he couldn't help but close his mouth to keep the drool from slipping. He walked toward the other stations of food and grabbed some green sweet tea he then sat down on the table placing the contents down Luppi pouted noticing that he had forgotten something and turned around to go back to the station to grab a bowl of white fresh rice but stooped on his tracks turning to look at the person in front of him blocking his path.

The black haired male stared down at Luppi the pale feature made Luppi freeze in awe at how godlike his features were so intimidating and arousing his thoughts and flashbacks returning to what he had first felt when he Ulquiorra first placed those pales lips on his. He held the bowl of rice to Luppi's nose and gave off a kind aura. He opened his mouth to speak.

Luppi dodged Ulquiorra's kind offer "What would I want with that?" he said sticking his nose up and began walking to the station refusing, hoping that would make Ulquiorra go away. He felt a tight pressure in his chest filled with regret.

Ulquiorra followed Luppi never faltering to follow he walks up next to Luppi. "You always have a bowl of rice with your noodles…" he said sounding confused he was sure himself unless Luppi wasn't himself today.

Luppi picked something else then sat down feeling a bit agitated he lowers his eyes to his food as he lifts his fork and scoops up some noodles enjoying the spicy hot taste that melted into his mouth as soon as he swallowed he glances at Ulquiorra shyly "What do you want? I'm trying to eat." He said looking away from Ulquiorra hiding away a small blush it honestly made him happy that Ulquiorra was right next to him but it was fake it was false hope he cringed a bit wanting to runaway.

Ulquiorra not used to this kind of treatment unaware of what or how to respond to Luppi's question. He looks at Luppi wondering why he was facing away from him "To talk." He said simply. Ulquiorra lifts a napkin and wipes Luppi's chin.

Luppi flinches and takes the napkin from Ulquiorra "I can clean myself! I don't need you watching over me all the time; and talk about what? You already said what you had to." he snaps avoiding eye contact he frowned a bit feeling grouchy wishing he'd stay in his room but even then his roommate would be annoying him to no extend even then Ulquiorra would make his way in. This was torture to him.

"I wanted to…apologize…" Ulquiorra stares at the table his hair shadowing any emotion that he had in his eyes at that very moment.

Luppi's lip trembled "Apologize? For what?" he asked almost sounding desperate he turned his amethyst orbs staring at Ulquiorra piercing him with his stare ignoring all his surroundings. He held back the tears that were pushing to wash down his cheeks in pain he didn't understand what Ulquiorra wanted to do either he wanted to hurt him or maybe hopefully be with him.

"For upsetting you and causing you grief you look sad it worries me." He said finishing looking at Luppi reading his features. "You should rest. Or else you'll be useless to Lord Aizen."

"Fuck Aizen! Grief? You did more than that! You're sorry for making love with? For hurting me, for practically using me? So you're saying it was a mistake for sleeping with me! Worried? Bull crap! Useless…" Luppi's face looked pained he gets up and starts to head off he didn't want anything to do with Ulquiorra anymore it was too much pain to keep holding onto such false hope of ever being loved he shook his head he didn't want to say anything anymore he wanted to hide under the covers of his bed and never come out better yet he wanted to leave and never see Ulquiorra again.

Ulquiorra grabs his arm "Wait! That's not what I meant." He said adding pressure to Luppi's arm not letting him leave he pulled him back hesitating a bit he didn't know how to fix things at the very moment. He was trying to hide the fact that he cared for Luppi; Lord Aizen was starting to be the least of his worries.

Luppi already felt a tear streaming down his check he sniffled a little the tears wouldn't stop he angrily clenches his fist and turns to glare at Ulquiorra "You…Why did you have to touch me! Why did I have to fall so…hard for you…?" he gulps down any excess saliva down his throat trying to clear away the heavy feeling in his throat a small sob escaped his mouth he felt so weak crying and whining in front of Ulquiorra his face was all flustered he tried to pull away again but Ulquiorra's grip wouldn't loosen. "Let go…"

Ulquiorra pulls Luppi to face him, people around were beginning to stare at the fourth oddly for it was starting to look like nothing more but a lover's quarrel. "I'm a guy…doesn't that bother you? It isn't right…We only had sex…" he whispered in a low voice so no one else would hear.

Luppi pulled away from Ulquiorra breaking off and running as fast as he could he managed to make it out of the cafeteria only to be stopped by Ulquiorra again. "What do you want me to say to that? Fuck you! I hate you! We only had sex! That's not what it was to me! I'm your relief…? Is that all I was! A Fucking chew toy!" Luppi strikes Ulquiorra's face and angrily stares at Ulquiorra losing controls of his emotions slipping tearing through his controlled state he was breaking he felt so stupid so used so pathetic.

Ulquiorra grabbed Luppi's wrist after the blow he taken it didn't hurt him he knew it probably hurt Luppi more than it hurt him. "Calm down, no you don't! That's not it listen to me." Ulquiorra began saying he started to lose his cool also. Even more confusing to why Luppi was acting so rash he just couldn't accept that Luppi had a thing for him males can't feel like that toward other males it wasn't right.

Luppi pushes and struggles from Ulquiorra "Let go! You don't want me! You don't! You don't know what you want! You're stupid! All you're doing is hurting me! You don't care about me!" Luppi hits Ulquiorra throwing blows not caring that Ulquiorra felt pain or not it was the thought that counted to him. "Please…just let go!" He shouted hatefully glaring at Ulquiorra with so much rage and hate.

Ulquiorra pushes Luppi hard against the wall making Luppi groan in pain "Nghhh…" Luppi's head spun losing a bit of conscious tears never faltering to stop. Ulquiorra stares deeply at Luppi wipping away the tears he began to shake a bit realizing what he had done. "L-Luppi…That's not true…" he licked his lower lip staring at the unconscious male Ulquiorra just didn't understand

A figure pushes Ulquiorra making him lose balance almost falling he stared startled at what had pushed him out of the way. "Back Off!" said the male in an angered tone his tone of voice threatening a brawl.

Ulquiorra places his hand on the wall confused he places his hand against the sheath of his sword and dashes forward dodging the male that was in front of Luppi. "You made me drop him." he says reclaiming Luppi with ease.

"What are you doing? Why don't you leave, I'll take care of him. After all you don't love him, you don't feel anything for him you should leave." said the other male approaching Ulquiorra fearlessly looking at the lifeless Luppi in Ulquiorra's arms he gripped his weapon to stop the trembling from his hand the weapon began slipping.

"I do…love him…but being with him…I can't…" He stood up looking at the other male with annoyance and putrid anger "You strike me?" he said approaching the other male slowly deciding to change the subject Ulquiorra absolutely did not want to explain something even he couldn't quite comprehend he was lost, confused. "I can bring death much quickly to you if you desire to provoke me any further. Surely I can do it without placing dear Luppi down." He said confidently and with no doubt his bloodthirsty eyes sends chills down his opponent's eyes.

"Really?" a forced grin escaped the males lips his weapon was unsheathed and ready for usage "Why not go out with him already and save my energy?" he said moving closer to Ulquiorra making Ulquiorra glide with extreme speed flawlessly avoiding his opponent's he grabbed the males neck squeezing it with intention to kill. The male smiles weakly at Ulquiorra "You're the one…" the male fought to let words out. The situation he was in was threatening his life "Who told me to protect Luppi!" he pushes Ulquiorra off and slides against the wall falling down he coughed loudly his energy was gone already it took everything of his energy to push the fourth off. His mind overwhelmed at how difficult and strong Ulquiorra was he had taken him for granted that was for sure looks weren't everything Ulquiorra was thin and frail looking but he was a ferocious monster.

Ulquiorra flashes toward the male not keeping his distance "You're protecting him against me?" his head tilts to the side studying the weak male who sat defeated beneath him. The fourth approaches the other male. He lifts his sword "Shuhei your beginning to annoy me. Sticking your nose where it isn't suppose to be stuck into." He said coldly placing both hands on the hilt of his sword and digging the sword centimeters away from Shuhei's crotch and crossing his fingers around the hilt he brought down his chin to the tip of the hilt staring blankly at Shuhei "It might get cut off." He said sounding quite eager.

Shuhei stares down at the sword gaping at the weapon he could feel sweat drops begin to drip down his forehead if he stared at the sword too long it would cost him his life if he didn't speak up. "Nnghk…If I don't then I wouldn't be doing what you asked me to…" the sword tilted forward toward his groin this cause Shuhei to panic "W-Why aren't you with Luppi? Why are you trying so hard to stay away from him like that?" he said trying to distract his opponent he had lost his ability to think straight his lifeline felt near death much closer.

.

"You are stubborn why are you so curious? But you're willing to figure it out even if it may cost you your life you amuse me." Ulquiorra sighed " Well I can't my duty is to do as what Lord Aizen requests until Lord Aizen is satisfied and is done with his goals, then I too can be satisfied. I can't let emotion get in the way of Lord Aizen's goal that's why I'm an Espada it's my duty. I have a responsibility that I must hold onto." Ulquiorra moves away rising is sword.

Shuhei raised his weapon to shield himself but the longer he waited nothing happen so he bravely opens one eye and sees that Ulquiorra had sheathed his sword he felt something drop on top of him his eyes widen at how light Luppi was. He stared at Ulquiorra oddly. "What…?" he says confused.

Ulquiorra turned around avoiding eye contact he opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it he stared intently at Shuhei for a long while "I'm sure your going to keep it between us whatever I just had told you."

"Not like he has an idea why." Shuhei said picking Luppi up he looked at Luppi carefully. "I don't know what he sees in you. But your happy this way right?" He said standing up tiredly and beginning to head to his room he ended up stumbling in pain almost dropping Luppi. That was Ulquiorra's error. Shuhei turned to look at Ulquiorra shocked "What the hell!" he sat against the wall pained droplets of sweat dripped from his chin.

"You humor me that is merely a flesh wound. Let that be a warning. Don't fool around with me your not a child so I expect you to have much more knowledge to not stick your nose in my business and next time it won't be a flesh wound." He says viciously turning to leave annoyed with the black head. "Clean up the mess." He says disappearing in a flash.

Shuhei drops his head backwards staring at the ceiling of the hall in agonizing pain he stood up sort of stumbling "F-Fuck…" he cursed under his breath. He looked in the direction Ulquiorra had left 'What are you? Such cold hearted hollows…What hollow isn't cold they're all insane compared to us soul reapers.' He thought silently to himself.

~Moments later~

Shuhei sits back in front of Luppi's bed he was tending to his wound cursing to himself "Just a flesh wound fuck that…" he mumbled with a huge pout across his face. Shuhei sighed he was starting to hate Ulquiorra he finished up cleaning his wound he found himself staring at Luppi whom laid on the bed across from him. He stood up angrily and walked over to Luppi staring at him for a long minute "I took a fucking shank from your barbaric boyfriend." He says like he was obviously obligated to do so.

He gulps to himself and moved himself closer to Luppi s studying the soft features Shuhei caught a whiff of Luppi and he was drawn to come closer he didn't understand but overtime he found himself kissing Luppi he wanted to stop but he couldn't it felt so soft so wrong but it made him want more he places his knee on the soft bed feeling temptation take over. He tried to stop but it tasted so good doing something so wrong never felt so good.

A/N: Well I managed to finish another Chapter I'm sorry for the wait I am trying to get myself to write more but me being busy and work Grr being a grown up sucks lolz. Anyways Shuhei the homo-phobe, kissing Luppi? Ulquiorra's gonna be so mad if he sees ^^ Anyways review. And thank you for reading. ^^


	11. Chapter 11 TaUnT TeAsE

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters or even the amazing original story line. Enjoy the story from a yaoi fanatic ^^.

A/N: Sorry! I'm sorry I will start writing from now and will update regularly for now ons. Since guess whats? I got a lap top yes haha! So um any who I will continue this story.

Chapter 11- Taunt Tease

"Don't Stop… I mean they're going to see us." Luppi whispers; looking behind his shoulder carefully making sure that no one was around. The halls were dark for some odd reason but some of the other Espadas were surely walking around, since it was the middle of the day.

Ulquiorra pushes Luppi into the shower rooms "Not in here they won't" he smirks presuming with kissing Luppi not letting him talk. He kisses Luppi once again making him fall back on one of the steps but catching him swiftly.

"Ulq, mmm." Luppi's face softens he manages to move away to gasp "Wait… a minute what about…I thought you didn't want to be with me…" he blinks at Ulquiorra he couldn't help but stare at him confused yet aroused at the situation.

"I want you Luppi I want to be with you." He pushes Luppi against the Bath wall sliding his hand down to Luppi's groin and slipping his hand inside kissing Luppi moving his lips to Luppi's neck and plants a few more kisses.

Luppi giggled happily moving his hand towards Ulquiorra broad back gripping them tightly from the pleasure he closes his eyes but he looks down to his stomach he felt something wet so he reaches down to touch whatever it was and he raises his hand to his eye level and gasp "Ulquiorra y-your bl- bleeding." He stammers in worry.

Ulquiorra face grows hard as he turns to look at Luppi's hand he grabs them and kisses the blood stained hands "I'm not bleeding." He says softly rubbing the hands as he closes his eyes his lashes tickle Luppi's hand.

Luppi's face grows pale his eyes getting big with shock "T-Then I'm bleeding!" he looks down at his stomach it was stained with blood he grabs himself. Luppi felt no pain he looked over at Ulquiorra "Y-You're the one bleeding! Ulquiorra you're bleeding!" he says frantic.

"Shhh" Ulquiorra places a hand on Luppi's cheek he smiles which seemed strange to Luppi. He moves to kiss Luppi once again hiding his turquoise eyes as he focuses on kissing Luppi. He moves Luppi forward. Forgetting about everything and anything that was or wasn't important.

Shuhei closes his eyes feeling more drawn to the small male "His lips are so soft and sweet." He thinks now getting on Luppi he was more above Luppi keeping his stomach off of Luppi so he wouldn't wake him. He smacked on Luppi a little longer. To him it felt like he was kissing a girl he couldn't stop it felt so good to him.

Luppi's expression grows worry some. He opens his eyes agitated. "MMM!" he murmurs under the kiss. "What the hell's going on here" he thinks to himself pulling his mouth away from Shuhei bitterly. "What are you doing!" he shrieks his cheeks flushing pink.

Shuhei opens his eyes widely and in surprise falls on top of Luppi "Whoa it's not what you think." He fumbles through his words trying to find an excuse "Uh Ah…"

Luppi tries pushing Shuhei off but he wouldn't budge "Get off! Ah did you wet yourself sicko!" he says feeling his stomach all wet and warm. Luppi tries kicking Shuhei but Shuhei dodges successfully.

"I'm not I didn't wet myself." He shrinks back "Ugh...damn" Shuhei grabs his side. His recovery powers were faint in this Hueco Mundo.

Luppi looks at himself then at Shuhei he quickly rises to his feet hurrying over to Shuhei "What happen to you!" he looks at Shuhei troubled he touches Shuhei stomach "Your bleeding! What happen?" Luppi insisted.

"Who cares go back to sleep. I was practicing with someone and well it got out of hand as you can see." He says forcing a smile through the pain that he was feeling.

"But you're bleeding a lot even the bloods seeping through the bandages!" Luppi spat he begins to worry by the second "I need to get you some help." He says looking around for something.

Shuhei flicks Luppi's fore head "What's this your actually worried about me?" he grinned standing above Luppi his dark eyes flickering interested "I thought I make you angry. That I'm a jerk" He smiles making a face slurring his words.

"Fine! Bleed to death see if I care!" Luppi shook his head kind of regretting what he said he struts to the door glaring angrily at the door he walks out closing it from behind he complains "Ugh! And if you're such a caring roommate fix this damn door!" he shouts beginning to walk away.

"You fix it! You're the one who's complaining! I don't mind the free air conditioning" he yells back out. Shuhei undoes his bandaging and he flinches gasping a bit "Flesh wound…my ass." he complains again to himself annoyed. He shivers at the thought of Ulquiorra "I got lucky I suppose…this mission is not worth dying over." He whispers to himself renewing the bandages.

Luppi shakes his head "He's such a jerk." Luppi mumbles under his breathe "I try to help…why am I even trying to help him" he thinks impedingly shaking his head "So Ulquiorra, ah I got to stop thinking about him I really do... I even dream about him, maybe I should consider Grimmjow maybe he's not bad looking at all…grrr I should make him suffer first the freak." He cogitates.

Grimmjow digs his hands into his pockets walking around angrily killing some time also thinking to himself of ways to emboss Luppi speaking of Luppi well thinking of him his eyes immediately glue onto Luppi. He smirks to himself and hurries himself to Luppi's side "Ok more passive less aggression…remember Grimmy Ulquiorra's quiet and calm maybe if I'm a little like that weirdo I can win Luppi over annoyingly by being in a way like that damn Ulquiorra." He thinks to himself. "Hey." He says calmly approaching the petite male.

Luppi jumps startled "Uh…hi…" he replies grumbly not really happy to see Grimmjow he continues to where he was headed not giving Grimmjow much attention.

"How are you?" he asks trying to start a simple conversation he blushes a little beginning to grow nervous he stared at Luppi's figure and gulped a little "Calm be calm" he thought repeatedly his hands beginning to sweat.

"Why do you care?" was what Luppi wanted to say but he wasn't in the mood in getting angry after all he was always getting angry all the time it seemed to him like he needed to let that anger go "I'm not fine too many things going on you should know Grimmjow." He says "So much for holding my anger. But what a stupid question come on…" he frowns thinking to himself glumly staring at the floor.

"Are…well I mean is Ulquio- uh I'm I troubling you in anyway?" Luppi quickly looks at Grimmjow staring keenly into those alluring eyes the moment he ganders at his eyes mesmerized but mystifying his thoughts playfully.

Luppi's lower mouth quivered not exactly knowing how to reply to such a question but he was sure that Grimmjow was about to say Ulquiorra after all Ulquiorra was such a divine and definitely not a common name. "Yes and no." he says not really knowing what to say to his second answer that he had given Grimmjow.

"So tell me the no part." He chirped happily assuring to himself that there was some hope there, not entirely but better than not at all.

Luppi bites his lower lip not really knowing how to answer why should he all he can really think about was just getting what he was going to and returning to his room "Look I don't know meaning you should return to where ever you were going and" he gasps at Grimmjow's action.

Grimmjow wraps his hands around Luppi's waist quickly. I don't know was still a better answer he was really trying to understand Luppi "You almost ran into the wall." He says right away before Luppi could argue.

Luppi fumbles through his words blushing deeply "Uh…" again surrendering to his confusing thoughts surprised that Grimmjow releases him and doesn't try to do something stupid on Luppi's book.

"Go on. Well you don't know then. How bout I take you to lunch or breakfast. Not as a date but as friends to start it off at least." He looks over at him with a smirk feeling confidence rise up.

Luppi enters a room and turns on the lights.

Grimmjow grins and closes the door behind. Luppi leads him to the closet a closet that hardly is used "But why did Luppi turn on the lights wait stupid so he could see where he was going he might shut it off again." He thought eagerly his member getting woken up. Last time he was so close so close into getting some from Luppi it really didn't matter if he did or not though as long as he could feel that soft skin again. His mouth drooled.

Luppi unaware looks through the continents carefully reading the labels so he would not cause something obscene to happen when he would try to apply it.

Grimmjow frowns for a second his exited brain leading him wrongly "Ok he didn't turn off the lights again so he wants me to start it." Grimmjow walks over to Luppi and approaches Luppi slowly.

"Ah there." Luppi grabs what he was looking for studying it momentarily then putting it in his pocket along with something else that he grabbed. He was about to turn around but deviously grabbed one more clear bottle and dropped it in his pocket.

His hands lurking onto Luppi's waist his hand almost melted at the touch of Luppi's exposed skin through the open fabric. He closed his mouth swallowing and again opening it he embraced Luppi lowering his face in Luppi's soft delicious smelling hair he closes his mouth enjoying the moment.

Luppi jolts a little "G-Grimmjow…" he replies nervously his cheeks turning into a soft shade of pink.

The door behind them opens and Szayel gasps "Ah um I'm sorry. " he says closing the door quickly blushing.

Luppi goes to stop Szayel from jumping to conclusions but was still held by Grimmjow who was lost in his own little world.

"I missed this…even if it was only once…the time you held onto me was sexy." Luppi began to grow angry "I never felt that before love…" he says his heart beginning to race at what he had just said. It felt different from what he had ever felt.

Luppi paused turning to look at Grimmjow shocked at what he just had said not knowing how to respond was Grimmjow really serious but what now did he.

"Please give me a chance to show you." He proceeded not giving up.

"Ok but as friends." Luppi said breaking free from Grimmjow's embrace and heading to the door "Only friends." He reaches the door knob turning it to leave. "Did I just agree to go with him…great what I get myself into I still need to sort things out. I can't bear more false love or pain I'd kill myself" He thought feeling like crying.

Szayel quickly removes his nosey ear from the door in alert he walks away hiding behind the wall "Luppi and Grimmjow again there's got to be something going on between the two." He lays on the wall and sighs relieved that he got away before he was seen. "Of course there is not long ago they were kissing…but why Grimmjow? How?" he stares off lost in thought.

"Really?" Grimmjow smiled jumping to conclusions "Then we could shower together and."

"I never said that! Going out as friends that's all." Luppi prompted leaving the light blue haired talking alone he even shut off the lights and headed back to his room shaking his head giving up on explaining to Grimmjow. "Uh maybe I should really really reconsider." He fumed.

Luppi turned to see Szayel who was not far from where he was not long ago. "Uh hi…bye" Szayel says hastily turning around quickly making his escape. "Ah I can't look him in the eye." He thinks to himself nervously blushing for some odd reason.

"What you saw was nothing Szayel to go around thinking stuff " he says making a grab for his sleeve he pouts to himself. "You didn't take any more pictures did you?" he says not letting Szayel escape so easily.

"Ah…No of course not that was Nnoitra not me." He closes his eyes blushing bashfully he lifts his glasses up fixing them "I tried stopping him you know I wouldn't do that to you Luppi." He says avoiding looking at Luppi, his face burned at the images that seem to flash into his head. He covers his nose bleeding.

"I know…but wait you were with him when he took them! Why didn't you stop him…uh Szayel are you ok?" he moves closer placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh ah…" he shrinks back averting eye contact "Luppi, I never really noticed but he's adorable!" he thinks gulping hard "I'm sorry. I should get going…" he swallows hard feeling dizzy.

Luppi takes out a napkin "Here let me" he wipes Szayel nose. "I guess it wasn't really your fault Nnoitra's really pushy a lot isn't he?" he says in a cute pout. "Why is he blushing maybe he's catching a cold. "Your face is really hot and red Szayel you ok?" he asks.

Szayel takes the napkin from Luppi's hands his hands touching together "Soooooooft." He thinks almost floating but tries to get his thoughts sorted out "Uh yes, I am just maybe I'm getting sick…Luppi we should hang out sometime." He coughs catching a glimpse at his amethysts eyes sparkling they glowed his light green eyes flickered and he grabbed Luppi's cheek pulling it.

"Ah you should take some medicine. Sure we can hang out Szayel; I missed hanging out with you." He smiled pleasantly "Hey ow, Aporro what are you doing?" he blushes.

"Your cheeks dirty." He says loosening his pinch and beginning to massage it.

Grimmjow realizes that he was left alone and persuades Luppi again. "Hey, what now." He grumbles noticing how close Szayel was being to Luppi "Hey! Get your hands off of him!" he grabs Luppi snatching him away from Aporro and giving him a deadly glare. "Why are you touching him?" he says demandingly.

Luppi shakes his head again "Hey again, wah what are you doing?" he struggles a bit under Grimmjow's embrace "What's with him grabbing me all the time like I'm his." He fumed thinking annoyed at the light blue haired male.

"He had dirt on his cheek just wiping it off. Why are you so over protective of him are you self- conscious? I was his friend first." He took a step forward unafraid.

"Good stay that way. I'm not self-conscious! Look Luppi's got stuff to do so later." He turns around dragging Luppi along with him.

Luppi dodges "You got stuff to do not me. Szayel excuse him he's weird. I hope you feel better and we'll hang out soon okay? I guess." He says.

Szayel smiles and nods as soon as Luppi turns around he grabs his lower eyelid and pulls it sticking his tongue out at Grimmjow.

"Why you!" he starts storming toward Szayel like an angry gorilla but Luppi complains to him stopping him in his tracks.

"Will you calm down he's my friend!" he says angrily he shakes his head and walks away "You're being stupid."

Grimmjow frowns following Luppi "Ok ok shit I'll calm down." he says glumly.

Luppi's eyes fall into another gloomy look and stares at his door. "Really Shuhei." He scratches his head.

"What's wrong Luppi?" he then looks at what Luppi was looking not really understanding why he just stood there he reaches to grab Luppi's wrist.

Shuhei had covered the half broken door with cardboard. Luppi shakes his head and reaches to open the door but is stopped by Grimmjow who grabs his wrist "ow!" he cries out in pain.

"Ow?" Grimmjow moves Luppi's sleeve up noticing the bandaged up wrist. "What happen!" he says worriedly.

Luppi pulls away quickly "Nothing! I have to go." He says quickly.

Grimmjow begins to follow but was stopped by Luppi. He frowned he wasn't done hanging around Luppi he wanted to spend more time with the small male. "What happen Luppi...?"

"Look I'm tired and I'm going to bed as soon as I walk in there. We'll talk tomorrow." He looks at Grimmjow innocently yawning a bit he looked like a tired kitten.

Grimmjow frowns and is about to protest but accepting Luppi's decision after all Luppi looked adorable when he yawns he nods dumbly "Ok I won't bother you anymore but remember what you said." He adds reminding Luppi.

"Uh, Ok goodnight then." Luppi turns around and is about enter his room relieved.

Grimmjow catches Ulquiorra passing by and he quickly hugs Luppi from behind sticking his tongue out at Ulquiorra then grinning evilly his face digging into his hair in bliss.

Ulquiorra stops at his tracks at first not knowing what to do exactly he begins walking over to Grimmjow but stops as a blonde female turns to look at the pale male" What's keeping you Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra looks at the female with a hurt expression it quickly returns into a cold stare which stared at the floor "N-Nothing Halibel." he says softly and turns around walking alongside her.

Halibel flutters her jade green eyes staring oddly at Ulquiorra she elbows his side gently. "Thought you were emotionless Schiffer." She says studying Ulquiorra carefully.

"Does it matter? Let's focus on what we are supposed to do." He says ending the subject he admired Halibel he felt like talking to her about it in a way but decided to stay quiet.

Halibel smirks under her covered collar that hides her mouth "Heh." She chuckles continue to walk.

Luppi pulls away "What are you doing!" he breaks from the hug annoyed. "This again…" "Can't you keep your hands to yourself? I thought I told you that were going to start off as friends!" he says annoyed.

"Nothing, It's only a hug Luppi-chan anyways goodnight." He smiles widely walking off "Sweet dreams." He says as he leaves pleased with himself. "That felt awesome! But what was Ulquiorra doing with the hottie Halibel." He thought annoyed "He never stops ticking me off that stupid ass." He storms off to go spy on Ulquiorra.

Luppi shakes his head and enters his room. "He's so weird and shameless." He shakes his head thinking.

"What was that?" Shuhei says laying across in his bed all comfortable. "Sure make a lot of noise, I was about to go out there and see what all the commotion was." He says beginning to sit up looking at Luppi with a sly smile.

"Nothing let me see that dumb wound off yours." He says walking over toward Shuhei already undoing the bandages. "You heal like a human, what the heck is wrong with you." He says taking out the clear bottle that he had.

"Hey ow! Be gentle! For what?" his face froze "Is that ALCHOHOL!" his mouth opened into a horrified O "Fuck get that away from me! It's not that bad! It doesn't hurt really! It really just is a flesh wound!" he says backing away.

"Like I said if you weren't healing like practically a human it wouldn't be necessary now come here!" Luppi pours the whole bottle on Shuhei's wound making him scream "And duh it is so it won't get infected what I really should be asking why aren't you healing like you're supposed to." He says demanding.

Shuhei grabs Luppi's hand pained "Ow! You shit who cares!" he grabs the bottle throwing it at Luppi's head.

"Hey Ow!" Luppi pulled away taking out some spray "Here this doesn't hurt as much so stay still gosh you're a baby." He smiles spraying it on without any permission.

"You shit! That didn't hurt you as much as it would hurt me and you didn't have to put alcohol on it your enjoying this aren't you! You only used that on me to see me in pain you sadist!" he frowned a tear emerging from one eye.

"So? The bleedings stopped hasn't it?" he grinned wrapping the wound with some new bandages the smile would not fade from his lips so what if he was a sadist so was Shuhei always being a jerk around him he deserved it and should just shut up and take it.

"I never asked you! You meanie!" Shuhei waited till Luppi finished and pounded him with a pillow. "Ha take that!" he said grinning through the pain.

"Hey!" Luppi frowned and grabbed his pillow but Shuhei pulled his leg making Luppi fall backwards making him hit his head against the wall. "Ow you jerk he lounged forward with his pillow aiming for Shuhei's head "After I helped you!"

Shuhei dodges laughing "Like I said I didn't ask for you to do so." He picks up Luppi and throws him on his bed jumping right after Luppi getting between his legs innocently and with no intention on perversion. He grins smiling like a chesire cat his black eyes glittering enjoying and having fun

"Wah!" Luppi almost hits his head on the wall but Shuhei grabs it and ends up hitting his own hand. Luppi laughs at Shuhei's expression. He giggles his cheeks turning pink dimples emerged.

"Don't laugh!" he starts tickling Luppi "I'll give you something to laugh about!" he sneers his hands reaching to Luppi's sides moving up and down his abdomen.

"Ah stop no! Hahahaha No more! Stop!" Luppi blushes laughing uncontrollably. Trying to move away but Shuhei just closed the gap between each other. "You're going to open your wound hahaha more hehe." He giggled.

Shuhei laughs along with Luppi pushing him against the wall.

Luppi grabs Shuhei hands pulling them forward but Shuhei continued laughing and Luppi's eyes widen at the way they were positioned.

Shuhei ends up hitting his head against Luppi's not hard but softly He smiles but stares into Luppis mesmerizing eyes feeling hypnotized and in a trance his smile never faltering "Haha your so cute Luppi go out with me." Shuhei says softly placing his nose against Luppi's.

Luppi blushes staring at Shuhei shockingly his smile fading.

A/N: Here's Sammy! I'm back cry your eyes out hit me with a wine bottle cause I'm updating again and I'm freeeee and have a laptop again :D WHAT! SHUHEI the homophobe is asking Luppi out? Watch out Ulq and grimy do you completion or what? Or maybe not haha review I miss reviews so enlighten me. :s


End file.
